The Lost Shard
by Kaikie
Summary: The only shards left, it seems, are the ones that Kagome, Naraku, Kohaku and Koga have...But it appears, after a while, that there may be one shard that noboby knew about...My writing gets better as the story goes on, sorry, first ever fanfic...you know.
1. Then and Now

The Lost Shard

Hi. This is my first ever fanfic, but my friend said I should put it up here. So for better or for worse……

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Chapter 1: Later and Now:**

"Kikyo! Stop!" Kagome cried from the ground. "He doesn't want to go with you!" She watched in horror as the priestess just glanced at her and continued what she was doing. A fatigued hanyou was in the center of the small clearing. He glanced at Kagome then back to Kikyo. She had been draining him of his powers, slowly, but in the end, it was starting to get to him.

Kagome wasn't being drained of her powers, instead, she was just stuck in place by a spell. She couldn't move, but for some reason, she could talk. Which was obviously not in the dead miko's plans. In fact, all of Kagome's shouting seemed to get on her nerves.

But Kikyo was almost done. Almost done killing Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you must uphold your honor and come to hell with me," she stately smoothly.

"Eventually, bitch, but not now," Inuyasha growled, seeming to take in some unknown energy and lunge at her once more. She easily sidestepped the attack and drained more power from the poor hanyou.

"But, Naraku is dead. There is no more reason for you to stay here, in this world," she commented, as if they were talking about this calmly over a meal of stew.

"I will go, but that's for when I die, not when you decide to kill me!" Inuyasha was panting, not able to catch his breath.

"No, you go to hell with me when you die, and I have decided that you are going to die today, right now." She was starting to get onto Kagome's nerves. She was too damn pushy. She glanced around as well as she could, for the spell would barely let her move her head. She saw nothing that would help them at the moment. The God-tree, but that wasn't something that she could exactly use. Trees, yeah right.

"I shall see you in a bit," came a voice, snapping her out of her concentration. Kikyo was setting up for the final blow.

'God, what am I suppose to do!' Kagome thought. "Kikyo!" she called out in desperation. She was utterly clueless on how to stop her.

'If only I could move…' she gasped. 'Wait! I can talk, so how come, if I tried hard enough, couldn't I move? Well, It's worth a try.' Kagome concentrated as hard as she could, trying to stand up. Kikyo was busy. She was trying to be as thorough as possible, because last time, Inuyasha had just fallen asleep for 50 years, and hadn't died, while she, herself had died.

Kagome shifted her fingers and lifted her head.

Kikyo stopped with Inuyasha a bit and looked to Kagome. Deciding that was as far as she was going to get, turned her attention back to Inuyasha.

Kagome got onto her hands and knees, causing Kikyo to turn around.

"You could not move in time to save him. I see you are almost out of strength as it is."

"I'll do what I want," Kagome retorted, but even to her it sounded weak. Kikyo smirked and turned away.

'She's right about one thing,' Kagome thought, 'I am almost out of strength.' She mentally kicked herself. She couldn't give up now!

Kikyo picked up her bow and arrows, notching one as the bow came up. The arrow started to glow and evil pink color. Kagome was still struggling. As Kikyo started to pull back on the string, aiming at the now-helpless hanyou, she found an unknown strength and ripped herself from the ground, lunging at the dead miko. She immediately ran into a barrier. Kikyo turned and smirked. It was then that Kagome realized Inuyasha was under the same spell that she had been, but thanks to the wear-down, didn't have enough energy to get up. Kikyo turned back around.

Kagome watched in horror. She suddenly felt something land softly on the ground beside her. No, _two_ somethings. She looked down. There, to her right was a very old-looking bow and an arrow that seemed to trigger something in her memory. But she wasn't thinking about that at all.

There were more pressing matters at hand. Like saving Inuyasha, who was about to be executed.

Kikyo looked down at Inuyasha. She was truly enjoying this. Ever since she had been "resurrected," gotten her soul back, and then having her reincarnation stealing all but the angry part back, she had been looking forward to this day. She was so absorbed in the moment, she didn't notice Kagome moving around outside the barrier.

"Kikyo!" This time, the voice didn't come from behind her, like it normally did. This time, Kagome's voice was in front of her. She looked up. As soon as she looked up, she realized that Kagome had a bow and an arrow, even though Kikyo had made sure to take hers and destroy them before she imprisoned her. The second thing she realized, the bow was her old bow, and the arrow was the same one she used, long ago.

Fifty years ago, to be exact, and it had pinned the one she was about to kill, to the tree right behind her. But she had only a second to think.

Because in the next second, that fateful arrow was headed strait toward her.

0o0o0o0o0

About a month before:

'We've got to be close, the demon aura is so strong, even I can feel it,' Sango was thinking as they went deeper into the forest. The group was once again looking for none other than Naraku. They had heard a rumor that he was last seen in this direction, and they had acted on it, and the rumor appeared to be true.

"We are getting very close," came a voice behind the taijjya. Miroku had put her thoughts into words. They were riding Kirara and Kagome was on Inuyasha's back. They had been traveling for two days to get here. They had camped out last night to store up some energy for the fight they all knew was going to come. Thankfully, though, Naraku had not noticed their presence and left them alone. Although they had all been quiet before, the silence seemed to deepen with Miroku's words.

Everyone knew just how true those words were, and all were wondering what was going to happen next. Normally, Naraku would set a trap to lead them to him, went to them himself, or sent one of his "puppets" out to meet them. They rarely surprised him.

Unfortunately, the demon was always prepared, so even if he were to be surprised, the attackers still would have a hard time reaching him before he could get away or kill them.

Almost everyone in the group had a reason to hate Naraku. Sango was part of a very prosperous village, one that made a living off of slaying demons. One particular night, the best fighters were all called away to a castle to exterminate a specifically annoying giant spider that was killing the people.

Almost as soon as they had gotten to the castle, a small spider had bitten Sango's brother, Kohaku, causing him to fall under one of Naraku's spells. Naraku then caused him to kill her dad and their three companions. After that, Kohaku then turned to Sango herself. Just as Kohaku was attacking her, she saw that the "lord" was the real demon, and tried to attack him.

The guards thought she was crazy, shooting arrows into her and her brother. Right before Kohaku died, though, He came to himself…

o0o0o0o0o

_…"Sister…I'm scared…"_

"_That's okay. I'm right here."_

o0o0o0o0o

Miroku, on the other hand, was the first in the group to even know about the vile demon. His grandfather was actually the one who fought Naraku face-to-face, about fifty years ago. Miroku's Grandfather was cut through the hand and had a curse placed upon it…

o0o0o0o0o

"_The hellhole I have opened in your hand shall ultimately swallow you," Naraku hissed. "And your children…and your children's children. So long as I am alive, this curse shall be passed down until your line has vanished from the earth."_

o0o0o0o0o

Every year, the hole in his palm grew wider, and the winds, they grew stronger. His grandfather and his father both had the same fate, getting sucked into the hole in their palms. When he was little, Miroku actually witnessed his dad's death.

The last one who had ties to Naraku in the group before they all had gotten together was Inuyasha, but he didn't know that until he had met Miroku. Kikyo was the priestess who guarded the Shikon Jewel, or Jewel of four souls. Inuyasha was searching for it to become a full demon. But Kikyo was a good protectress. She didn't let Inuyasha anywhere near the Jewel. As much as he wanted the Jewel, he never tried to kill her, and she never tried to kill him. After a while, they fell into a relationship, only to have it torn apart by Naraku.

Kikyo was sheltering the bandit Onigumo, who also yearned for Kikyo, but he couldn't move, thanks to all the burns on his body. While he was unable to move, he let all his bad feelings stew and simmer, causing the local demons to feel his bad feelings, causing them to come to him. He then gave up his body to become a better and more powerful demon than all of them.

He then tricked Kikyo and Inuyasha. Thanks to him, Kikyo died and Inuyasha got pinned to a tree for fifty years.

o0o0o0o0o

"_Inuyasha!" An arrow whizzed through the air, pinning Inuyasha to the God-tree._

"_K-kikyo…why…" Inuyasha asked before "dying."_

"_The Shikon Jewel…for such a thing…"_

o0o0o0o0o

The rest of the group only had memories of what the demon Naraku had done to them after they had gotten together, all the "shades" of him, the battles, the spider-scar, and the Shikon Jewel.

They climbed to the top of the hill, they were close, and they could all feel the immense power coming just over the ridge. Everyone was holding their breath. They got to the top.

The castle was there, and it was definitely Naraku's. There was just one problem, and it wasn't a shield. The castle was in ruins, flaming in some places, and Naraku definitely wasn't there.


	2. Kagura, Naraku, and Koga

Hi! To tell you the truth, I really didn't expect anyone to review, I mean, how many other stories are under Inuyasha? It would be a miracle is someone even _found_ my story. Oh well. But any way, I had a friend read this and she pointed out some things that were "wrong." Just so you know, I am basing most of this off the VIZ books, which are, in some parts, not like the anime on TV. (I don't even get Inuyasha on my TV, so I couldn't do that if I wanted to anyway.) 

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I did not own Inuyasha…Nope. I still don't

**Chapter 2: Kagura, Naraku, and Koga**

Naraku's Castle was gone.

Not gone as disappeared, "ha-ha I tricked you again" gone. Gone as in huge smoldering wreckage charred, burnt, and blown up gone.

Everyone stood in shocked silence. Obviously another person or demon had attacked Naraku, catching him off guard enough for him to put up a tremendous fight.

"Probably the reason we were able to feel his power so strongly was the fact that someone attacked and weakened him enough so he could no longer shield his power from everybody," Miroku guessed.

"But is Naraku dead?" Kagome wondered out loud.

"No clue."

They saw a movement from where the entrance to the castle once was. A woman in an elaborate kimono holding a huge fan stepped out from the shadows.

"Unfortunately, the bastard is still alive. Barely, but alive," she said, disgust in her words. She looked up at the group on the hill.

"Kagura," Inuyasha growled, gripping his tetsusiaga.

"Quiet doggy. I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to help you."

"How can you help us, you are one of Naraku's!" Kagura looked up at this comment and smiled.

"I am the Wind, I shall fly free!" She placed her hand on her chest, feeling the newly restored beat of her heart. My heart is no longer in Naraku's hands."

"Are you the one who did this?" Kagome asked.

"I had help, but yes."

"What kind of help?" At this, Kagura waved her hand behind her. Out from the shadows stepped a little girl holding a mirror. Inuyasha growled more and stood protectively in front of the group.

"How can I trust you?"

0o0 Later 0o0

Kagura had finally convinced Inuyasha that she wasn't about to kill them all, and this wasn't a trick, but he was still on edge. Her never really took his eyes off her. They had started up a fire, since it was getting late, and were cooking some fish from a stream. Eventually, everyone (except Inuyasha) had gotten over Kagura and Kanna being there, and were treating them like normal.

The story on how Kagura had fought Naraku was told. According to Kagura, they had snuck up and attacked him, knowing that if they didn't do it right the first time, they wouldn't have another chance, as he would crush their hearts.

0o0 Flashback 0o0

"_Naraku…"Kagura called down the trap door in the cellar._

"_Come down here," came voice of said person from below. Kagura gulped and tentatively climbed down the ladder. She stepped onto a piece of floor at the very bottom that didn't have and of Naraku's demon's on the floor._

"_Yes Kagura?" He grinned. He could tell she was uncomfortable with him like this, and wanted to toy with her a little more._

"_Umm…"Kagura took a breath. "That wolf-demon, Koga, is getting close again." She looked down at the floor, remembering last time that had happened, and still on this exact day too. Naraku remembered last time as well._

"_And this time, you informed me of this before you went out and attacked him. Good." Kagura nodded, keeping her eyes on the floor. Last time she had tried to get away and had been punished, chained and forcefully kept in the castle._

"_Do you want me to go attack him?"_

"_No…Don't do anything yet. I want to put an end to the mangy little wolf myself." Naraku started to glow red faintly. Kagura looked up in surprise. She had to get her and Kanna's hearts back, and fast. Koga was not just outside the castle. Suddenly, everything began to move toward Naraku's head and be absorbed again. Suddenly, Kagura saw two small hearts on the floor. They started to glow too, and move slowly toward the rest of Naraku's body._

_Quickly opening her fan, she summoned up a wind inside the room, whisking the hearts back to her. Reaching out, she caught the two hearts, and fumbled to keep a hold of them. Naraku was almost done completely rebuilding himself._

"_Don't you dare leave this room!" he hissed. But Kagura, seeing this was an empty threat, bolted up the ladder. As she was running to Kanna, she felt an enormous pain on her hand, and then in her chest. She doubled over, placing a hand on her chest, the realizing that her hand was empty. She felt one beat, then another. Her body had absorbed her heart, and now she was carrying just Kanna's. She bolted. She only had a little bit left to go…and Naraku must have finished, because she could here him cursing and running after her. She rounded a corner and saw Kanna._

"Kanna! Catch!" In two seconds, her mirror was placed gently as possible on the floor and the heart was caught. Kanna spared only a quick glare at Kagura, who didn't see it. She was still running at Kanna, but was more worried at what was behind her. Kanna's heart started to disappear as well, and she had the same pained expression.

"_KA-GUR-A!" a low shout came from behind her. She pulled out one of the feathers in her hair, enlarging it as she ran, scooping up Kanna, who had a strange look on her face from the whole heart thing. Kagura flew up into the air._

_Glancing over her shoulder, she saw, to her dismay, Naraku. She knew she was going to have to fight him, whether she liked it or not, and judging by the grim expression o Kanna's face, she knew it too._

_She turned around to face Naraku, who was floating on his poison vapors, grinning like the maniac he was, and launched her attack._

_Her plan formed itself as she fought. She had absolutely no clue what she was going to do before she did it. But it appeared that if she sent out wide-range attacks, it didn't do as much damage, but it was less likely to be able to dodge it. Kanna helped when she could, but couldn't seem to keep him in her mirror long enough to capture all his soul._

_As she fought, she thought as hard as she could, trying to remember anything, anything at all, that might be Naraku's weakness. Then she remembered, she Naraku had cast Onigumo/Muso from his body, he had ordered her to protect Muso's heart. So maybe, they had the same weakness._

_Naraku put up a shield around himself, but Kagura found that being the same person as Naraku, she could easily sunder it. She reached back with her fan, gathering up all her strength._

"_DANCE OF THE BLADES!" And with all her might, swung the fan, aiming at Naraku's Heart._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

R&R!


	3. Getting used to each other and Naraku

Well, another chapter! I did notice something wrong, though, after I posted the chapter right before this one. The tile is Kagura, Naraku, and Koga. It really doesn't work because, even though I had planned to put Koga in the chapter, I really didn't. But I guess, now that I think of it, it kinda works because that's who Kagura uses as an excuse…Oh well. I'm too lazy to go back and fix it.

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Inuyasha.

**Getting used to each other and Naraku…still gone?**

Kagura was found in Naraku's castle after deserting and injuring him. She had finally gotten her and Kanna's hearts back, and fought Naraku with all her might, but had not killed him completely. As soon as Naraku was too injured to move, and was almost completely torn up, Kohaku ran in and helped Naraku escape.

Kagura didn't want to hurt the boy, as he had been able to resist Naraku to some degree, but even if she had wanted too, she probably wouldn't have been able to hit the boy, as Naraku had also injured her.

After they had left from sight, she fainted. She had woken up that night, and, being demon, her wounds had started to heal. But by the time Inuyasha and his gang had gotten around the next morning, she had regained strength and the huge cuts on her body had turned into small scratches.

The only problem was they didn't know how much longer until they heard from Naraku again. When this sort of thing had happened before, all that was left alive of Naraku was hid head, thanks to Kagome and her arrow. That time, it had been a while, as Naraku, who was made up of many demons, to gather them up again in a giant "poison imp" vessel in a mountain to take into his body.

Another time, it had taken only days for him to reappear and attack. But as More than Naraku's head had survived this time, they expected a quick return.

It was night right now, and almost everyone was asleep. They had picked a spot a ways from the castle, so they weren't right in the aura of the castle. The fire was in the middle of the sleeping figures. Kagome and Sango with Shippō and Kirara curled up with them. Miroku was on the other side. Kagura and Kanna, who were still healing from their wounds, were a little way away, and covered in Kagome's bandages. Kagome had convinced them to stay with their group, at least until Naraku was finally finished.

Inuyasha was up in a tree, like normal, and, also like normal, he wasn't sleeping. He kept watch, but he seemed to be watching the group more than around them, and the two people who were watched most were Kagura and Kanna. He still didn't trust them.

Slowly the sun rose. Just a glow at first, then color, and, eventually, the sun peaked over the horizon. Miroku got up first, groggy and out of it until breakfast was started, which Sango and Kagome were preparing. Kagome had to be shaken awake by her friend. Kirara woke up as soon as Sango was up, but everyone else slept.

"Should we wake them up yet?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Not yet. They'll wake up eventually." As if on cue, Shippō jumped up.

"Yummy! Is it time to eat yet?" He bounced around, full of energy.

"Not yet Shippō," Kagome smiled. The kistune could be okay on any amount of sleep. After a while, though, they did need to wake up Kagura and Kanna. They were completely exhausted from two days ago still.

"Time to eat," Kagome said, gently shaking Kagura awake. Kagura groaned and sat up. Kanna woke up without too much hassle and they all sat down.

"Well, Inuyasha, what time do you want to get going?" Kagome asked.

"As soon as possible," he said, looking at her as if the answer was obvious. Miroku picked up on this and decided to put in his two cents.

"Well, Inuyasha, Naraku won't be found very easily, and after what happened, he will be pretty hard to find. I say we rest up and take our time."

"Well, we won't find him any faster by not looking!" Inuyasha retorted.

"But we should use this time to re-strategize," Sango put in.

"Feh," came the reply and Inuyasha stood up in "dignified" defeat. As he turned around, Kagome called out, "Can you see if there are any hot springs nearby?" At this, he just stalked away.

"Don't worry Sango, he'll look. He just doesn't want to act like he will." She turned to the other two. "He likes to get going early, and since we aren't he'll be surly all day, so don't pay any attention to him."

"I see," Kagura acknowledged her.

Later, when everything was cleaned up, Inuyasha came back, reporting that there were no nearby hot springs.

"That's okay. The river is real close," Kagome stated, but before she and Sango left, pulled Kagura aside.

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Keep Miroku from getting to the river."

"Can do," Kagura smiled.

With the assurance that, for once, they wouldn't be peeped on, the two girls headed off with Shippō and Kirara.

"Sango, what are we going to do now?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not sure. Naraku couldn't have gotten too far from here. Even with the power that the shard gives Kohaku, I highly doubt that he would be able to go on for too long." At the mention of her brother, Sango's face fell. After he had died, he had been brought to life by a shard implanted in his back. But he remembered nothing of before he died. Not Sango, not him slaying his father and companions. Along with that, Naraku could control him by the shard in his back, turning him into nothing more than a puppet. So along with killing Naraku, she wanted to free her brother of his control. But the catch was, if the shard was removed from his back, he would die.

"Sango, don't worry. We'll get your brother back. For now, let's worry about trying to take a bath." Kagome stepped down into the water, and almost immediately tried to scramble back out, but the bank was high and she fell backwards into the river, completely dousing herself.

"Cold! Cold!" she spluttered to the surface. Sango laughed, her mood brightened.

"I think you were spoiled by the hot springs," Sango joked, but as soon as she had stepped in, she froze, trying hard not to jump back out. This time, Kagome laughed.

"You were saying…" she prompted. Sango shot her a sarcastic smile.

"Maybe I was spoiled a little too."

"Just dunk in all at once. It's faster that way. Trust me, I know, thanks to the slippery bank."

"You guys are babies," came a voice behind them. Shippō had jumped in and was swimming around already. Kagome and Sango splashed him playfully.

After they had had bathed, they walked back to camp.

"Wow. That was fast," Kagura stated.

"The water was really, really, cold, so we didn't take our time. What happened back here?" Kagura pointed opposite of where they had walked it, also opposite of her. There was Miroku, practically huddled in a little bunch, eyeing Kagura. The girls laughed.

"Scared him good, huh?"

"Actually, no, I just told him that you asked me to make sure he didn't get to the river. He tried to make up all sorts of excuses, but I said no."

"So he's going through withdrawal," Kagome said quizzically.

"Maybe."

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree he was in.

"Lets go."

"Not yet Inuyasha," Kagome said. She turned to Kagura and Kanna. "You two should take a bath to make sure none of your wounds are infected. Here, take this. It's like soap. You put a little bit onto the wet sponge and you can scrub you body down with it. Rinse it out when you're done." While she talked, she handed them body wash, shampoo, which she also explained, and a fluffy sponge.

"What!" Inuyasha shouted as they walked off. "Why didn't they just take a bath with you before! We need to get going."

"Because we hardly know each other!" Kagome shouted back. He seemed scared at Kagome shouting and backed down. It wasn't long before the two came back, looking completely refreshed. They headed off, walking and talking about everything, the girls in back, the boys in front, and in the sizable gap, Kirara and Shippō were playing.

They were able to get back to the area the group were familiar in just a few days. By then, Kagura and Kanna were practically part of the group and were talking and joking freely. They were also filled in from Kagome about her time and stories about before they met Sango.

0o0 somewhere else 0o0

Naraku concentrated. He wasn't very satisfied with his new body. The old body he had been working on for ages, sorting and re-sorting all the demons it was made up with. He was in that process when Kagura had been able to escape. He wanted to recapture or kill Kagura and Kanna, but right now, he wanted to use the time he was presumed to be making his new body to collect some shards.

Namely two shards that he had gone after time and time again, but had never seemed to be able to 'catch' them.

Koga's.

0o0o0o0o0

Hi again. I wanted so bad to keep going, but I couldn't make myself continue after the suspense of Naraku reappearing! I just didn't want to ruin it! Sorry it didn't have much action in it…okay it had none…but I needed Kagura and Kanna to get used to the group before I can really do anything else.

R&R!


	4. Koga and Home Again

Hi there! I just noticed something…my chapters are kinda short. I don't know if you guys are used to reading extra-long chapters, and that bugs you. If it does, let me know.

Okay, just so you know….

"Somebody talking" _"During a flashback"_

'Somebody thinking' _'During a flashback'_

(If I ever interject anything)

Annnnd…

THANK YOU TO **1-RED-ROSE,** WHO WAS MY FIRST REVEIWER! I AM SOOOO HAPPY!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha, or anyone else for that matter.

**Chapter 4: Koga and Home Again**

0o0 Last Time 0o0

Naraku concentrated. He wasn't very satisfied with his new body. The old body he had been working on for ages, sorting and re-sorting all the demons it was made up with. He was in that process when Kagura had been able to escape. He wanted to recapture or kill Kagura and Kanna, but right now, he wanted to use the time he was presumed to be making his new body to collect some shards.

Namely two shards that he had gone after time and time again, but had never seemed to be able to 'catch' them.

Koga's.

0o0 And Now…0o0

Naraku watched Koga stop and wait exasperatedly for his followers to catch up. Naraku was downwind, so he couldn't be detected unless he stayed there for too long.

"Koga, what are you going to do now?" asked a panting wolf demon.

"The same thing I always do," Koga answered.

"Hunt down Naraku?" The wolf demon sighed. "But we've been doing that, for ages, and haven't found any evidence of him. His castle is completely gone."

"No, but he has found you," a sinister voice floated over to them. Naraku had obviously gotten bored with just sitting and watching, and had stepped out of the trees. Koga immediately got into a defensive stance, but before any of them could react, an appendage shot out of Naraku and landed explosively were Koga had been, just a millisecond before.

"ARE YOU REALLY NARAKU, OR ARE YOU A PUPPET!" Koga demanded. He wasn't ver sure he would get an answer, but he really didn't want to waste his time with one of Naraku's "dollies."

Naraku lowered the hood of his baboon pelt, revealing his face, and proving he was the real thing. Koga growled and bolted at him, immediately planting himself onto a barrier. Koga jumped away just as Naraku sent another appendage at him, just barely grazing his upper leg.

"Missed!" Koga taunted. "Why don't you come out here and fight like a true demon!"

"That, I cannot do, for I am not a true demon." With that, Naraku released his poison vapors, which started to swirl around Koga. Koga got again into the defensive crouch, but couldn't really do anything, or he'd melt.

But something about what Naraku had said, struck him.

"Oh, that's right!" Koga said sarcastically, "Mutt-face mentioned something about you only being a half-demon like him once." The vapors were swirling all around Koga, but surprisingly, didn't touch him. He couldn't see Naraku, but he knew that the jerk was there somewhere.

Suddenly, said jerk's voice floated out of the swirling miasma.

"Yes, but I was getting stronger, perfecting my body, but suddenly, treason was committed against me, causing my wonderful body to be ruined. But, everyone else thinks that I'm off collecting demons. Unfortunately for them, I have finished early, and decided to use the time against them. I am now collecting shards. Unfortunately, you are the last person other than Inuyasha who has shards." With that, Naraku appeared, making the space in the miasma widen.

Koga wanted to do something, but he wasn't' fast enough. One of Naraku's appendages was out and around his leg before he could even think. The world tipped upside down as he was hung in the air.

"I really expected more, but oh well, not everyone is smart." With that, he brought a struggling Koga closer. He took out the almost-complete Shikon jewel and placed it next to one of the shards in Koga's legs. Both shards glowed, and the smaller shard started moving toward the bigger jewel, ripping through Koga's skin.

Koga was struggling violently, but couldn't make a single sound, thanks to another appendage covering his mouth. Naraku moved to the next jewel shard, the one in Koga's other leg. The shard also started moving. After he had gotten both the shards, Naraku dropped Koga.

"You are no longer a threat to me." Naraku wafted away in his swirling miasma. Koga barely heard or saw his two companions rush up to him and start asking a million questions, apologizing that they couldn't do anything.

One thing registered in Koga's mind, though. Someone had ditched Naraku, and was responsible for the destroyed castle and the short disappearance of him. Koga though for a second.

"Kagura!" he almost shouted, causing his two companions to jump a little.

"What?" one asked, a little worried.

"Naraku said that someone had committed treason against him. It had to have been Kagura. Once before, she had almost ran away. Remember? Inuyasha was human then too."

0o0 Flashback 0o0

"_Inuyasha! You turn human on the night of the new moon don't you? That was no trick of my eyes then!" Kagura demanded. She had seen something odd about Inuyasha while the dust was clearing…black hair, brown eyes…and it was just too weird. But now he was a demon. She had only glimpsed it._

"_Well, it's not night anymore, now is it?"_

_0o0 later 0o0_

"_Kagura went _away_ from Naraku's palace," Kagome said, pointing in the direction that Kagura had gone off with Koga's shards._

"_I smell her!" Koga all but shouted as he leapt off Kirara._

"_Koga! Wait! Your injuries! Kagome called after him._

"_Don't worry about me, Kagome. They've already healed. I'm not a weakling like that half-breed mutt." Inuyasha growled at Koga._

'_Why is she headed _away_ from Naraku's castle?' he wondered._

_0o0 End 0o0_

Well, Koga knew only a few people who should be at least _warned_ of Naraku coming 'back.'

With Inuyasha & Co.

They had gotten back to Keade's hut just as the stars were coming out, and the old lady was just about to get ready for bed.

"I see ye have come back, and with reinforcements," she said, still calm as ever after noticing Kagura and Kana.

"Yeah," Sango answered, picking up Kirara. "We found the castle. And there wasn't even a shield up, but that was because Naraku wasn't there. Kagura and Kana had been able to escape, but were unable to kill Naraku."

"So now he's off who-knows-where, probably collecting demons for his new body," Miroku theorized.

"Well, I'm glad that ye are able to get along and everything," Keade mentioned Kagura and Kana. "I would like to hear the whole story. Come in and have some stew."

"Thanks Keade," Kagome said, "they can stay and eat, but I need to go home for about two or three days." She didn't look at Inuyasha as she said this. She knew what was coming and braced herself.

"What! You're leaving, again!" Kagome turned to the now thoroughly pissed of dog-demon.

"Yes. I need to go. Not only that, but right now is the perfect time, because until Naraku comes back, there is practically no threat that you need me for," she tried to rationalize with the white-haired demon, but it just wasn't working. So she tried the other way.

"Whatever Inuyasha," she said and walked off. Sometimes, if she just left, he wouldn't do anything.

"Kagome!"

'Shit. Didn't work this time.' Out loud she said, "Inuyasha, can't you just let me go home in peace for once!" Not turning around, she could tell he was catching up to her. She sighed just as he landed in front of her.

"Why so you need to leave this time?" He demanded.

"I _need_ to catch up on all the homework I've been getting while I'm here," she stated, trying to stay calm. "And I will go home, even if I have to s--" He interrupted her.

"All right! All right! Only _two_ days, okay!" He clearly didn't want to get sat at the moment.

"Thanks Inuyasha. Have a nice night." She walked around him, almost to the well. She stopped and turned.

"Oh, and if you do come to get me this time, please stay at the shrine."

"Why?" he asked, a little confused.

"Because, even if you do wear a hat, you still attract a lot of attention. I might buy you some clothes one of these days so you can blend in." With that, she jumped through the well.

"Clothes?" he asked out loud. Suddenly, the wind shifted.

'Thank goodness Kagome just left.' Inuyasha thought. There was a scent on the wind that he just didn't want to smell right now.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, I'm sorry it took quite a while for this chapter, I've been trying to get onto my computer for _ages_ but my two bratty sisters are on it, like, 24/7!

Oh, and I need help!

A long, long, long, time ago, before I really knew what fanfiction was (sadly, it wasn't that long ago), I found a story, but didn't think to remember the name to it.

Pretty much, it's in present time, in the US, and Kagome is 20 and also a Lawyer. AND I CAN'T FIND IT! I've looked EVERYWHERE! The first chapter is called "A dream within a dream" and it quotes Edgar Allen Poe right afterwards.

PLEASE HELP ME! If you've read this story, please let me know! Thanks.

R&R!


	5. ALL FRIENDS DEAD

HI! I'm back again!

**Chapter 5: ALL FRIENDS DEAD **(Now that I got your attention…)

0o0 Before now…0o0

'Thank goodness Kagome just left.' Inuyasha thought. There was a scent on the wind that he just didn't want to smell right now.

0o0 And now…0o0

"What the hell do you want, Wolf!" Inuyasha shouted. Then he smelt something else. Blood. "And why come half dead just to get yourself killed!"

"I am not half dead, mutt-face," Koga said, stepping out of the brush, "and you might not yet want to kill me. Look." At this, Koga motioned to his legs. The cuts were starting to heal, but since they were so deep, they were taking a while. Inuyasha almost jumped at the sight of them.

"Wow, somebody made it easy for me. Now you can't run fast. I can kill you now!" Inuyasha smirked, gripping tetsusiaga.

"Wait, Inuyasha, before you do something very stupid, You might want to hear me out. It's about Naraku."

Inuyasha froze, not consenting, but not advancing either. Koga continued, "Yes Inuyasha, he was the one who attacked me. He's back. You need to get ready…now." Koga turned. "I'll probably see you later, and Inuyasha…" he glanced back before running off, "take care of my woman!" He was almost out of hearing.

Inuyasha really wasn't paying attention. Sure, he heard, and any other time he would have gone of after Koga, but, 'Naraku, _back_?' Inuyasha set off at a very worried pace toward the village. Terrible scenes running through his mind.

The villagers gave him strange looks as he tore past their huts. He saw Keade's hut just up ahead.

'Where is everybody!' his mind screamed at him. There were no villagers, nobody. Not even their scent. In fact, nobody's scent was there, not even his.

'But we just got here!' Suddenly, he realized something else that was strange. There was no movement around in the hut. But it should be o crowded with Keade, Sango, Miroku, Kagura, Kanna, Shippō, and Kirara. There wasn't even any noise.

He burst into the hut, completely startling everyone inside, causing someone to scream, and all his senses came back. His friends, The sight, the smell, the _noise_. It was so overwhelming, he fell backwards out the door he just burst through, so just his feet poked through.

"I-I-Inuyasha?" came a very surprised sounding voice. He popped back up again to see what had happened. He had surprised them so much that Shippō was in his balloon form, Kirara was in all her ferocity, Kagura and Kanna were holding onto eachother for dear life, and Miroku was protectively clutching Sango. Surprisingly, Keade was perfectly calm, still serving stew. Sango was the one to have spoken.

As it all sank in and they all had gotten through the hysterical half-demon "attack" the breathed a sigh of relief and returned to their normal selves.

"HENTI!" A loud smack was heard.

Yup, normal.

Inuyasha looked over to a fuming Sango.

"Keep him conscious for just a little bit longer Sango, then you can knock him out." Sango put her boomerang down, glowering at Miroku.

"And," Inuyasha added, "you might not even want to do that, after the news I have." Everyone looked at him.

"What news, Inuyasha?" asked a little out of it Miroku.

"Well, I met up with Koga and well, we are the only ones with shards left." Everyone looked at him quizzically. Keade passed around some stew. "Do I have to spell it out for you? Naraku attacked Koga, stole his shards, and is probably on his way here right now."

"Umm…I-Inuyasha, maybe I shouldn't say this, but Kagome's the only one of us who has shards anymore. Inuyasha? Inuyasha?" He was gone.

'Shit, Kagome! I totally forgot!' He ran towards the well that signaled her era. Jumping up, he landed right in the well.

Even as the blue mystic light swirled around him, he didn't relax. He had a very, very, bad feeling about this…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jeeze. I better get reviews from this one. I had to REPOST it 3 TIMES before I was satisfied!

I'm SO SO SO SO SO Sorry that this is a shrimp-chapter! I wanted to post _something_ for my lovely reviewers (and those too lazy to review,like me,)…so I figured SOMETHING is better than nothing.

The plea from the end of the last chapter is still in affect…but since I'm too lazy to re-type it, please go back a chapter…

R&R!


	6. The Begining of the End

Hi! Wow…we had 2 snow days in a row…wow…too bad my bratty sisters didn't let me on the computer yesterday…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha :(

Well…without further ado…

**Chapter 6: The Beginning of the End** (don't worry…not the end as in of the story!) 

0o0 Before now…0o0

"Umm…I-Inuyasha, maybe I shouldn't say this, but Kagome's the only one of us who has shards anymore. Inuyasha? Inuyasha?" He was gone.

'Shit, Kagome! I totally forgot!' He ran towards the well that signaled her era. Jumping up, he landed right in the well.

Even as the blue mystic light swirled around him, he didn't relax. He had a very, very, bad feeling about this…

0o0 And now…0o0

Kagome had gotten back to her time and climbed out of the well. It was nice to be home, but back in her mind she knew she was gonna have to study late if she wanted to get her homework done.

Pulling open the door to the well house, she sighed. It was early spring and the stars were out, glinting and inviting her to stay outside and watch them. Also, it was very warm.

'Rrrr…' she growled to herself, 'the one time that I have to stay inside is beautiful.' Not that that was entirely true, she had seen many beautiful nights and days, in both eras. But it just seemed that the days that her homework was the most pressing on her were just plain gorgeous.

She walked across the lawn to her house and opened the door, or tried to. It was locked. Kagome gaped at it. They were always home. Her family never really left without telling her. She knocked a little bit and waited. No answered. She walked around to the front, where all the guests came in. The sign was on closed. There was also a note on the door for the visitors.

_Welcome!_

_I am sorry for the inconvenience,_

_but some urgent family business_

_came up and we will be gone for_

_two days._

_Thank you!_

At the bottom was today's date.

Kagome read the note three times in quick succession. "Urgent family business," she mouthed. Now that totally confused her. There was no way she was going to get her homework done, or even get any new supplies.

She groaned out load. Now she was going to have to go back to the feudal era and a very grumpy Inuyasha, who hadn't even had time to cool off yet. Today was a bad day. She leaned against the door a little and tried to sort everything out. She was stuck outside of her house and she was in her era. There was most likely a very upset someone back in the other era, Naraku was who knows where and it was nighttime.

"Just great," she mumbled.

He landed on the floor of the well, and was immediately assailed by the scents of Kagome's time. Kagome's scent was lingering there, but since it had been a little bit since she had been there, was growing old. Inuyasha jumped up into the well house and opened the door. Now he had to kind Kagome.

Suddenly, Kagome felt a 'shift' and a demonic presence appeared in the direction of the well house, getting stronger and closer. She sighed again and waited. Not ten seconds later, Inuyasha tore around the corner of the house. Kagome looked at him, extremely surprised. He looked scared and worried. But the minute he saw her, his whole expression shifted to relief.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Naraku is back. He attacked Koga, who was kind enough to tell me. Naraku finally got Koga's shards and the only people that he knows to have shards is us. Well, you actually."

'What's wrong with him?' she thought. Out loud she said, "Well, my family is obviously going to be gone for a while, and since the house is locked up, I guess I have to go back anyway." She picked up her bag again and started off towards the well, Inuyasha following behind.

0o0 Back in the feudal era…0o0

Everyone was apprehensive about the news that Inuyasha had brought. Sango had put on her slayer outfit and was polishing her boomerang. Miroku was checking his supplies and throwing out unneeded stuff. Everyone was quiet and trying to concentrate on what they were doing.

Kirara suddenly perked up. Being a kitty demon, she had a good nose. She sniffed the air. She had smelt this scent before and every time, it had been one guy. Nobody liked this guy either. With a huge _FWOOSH _of flame, she was immediately on her guard. She growled, disturbing everyone else. She faced towards the door.

"Kirara! What is it? Is it Naraku?" Sango hissed, keeping her voice down. Kirara growled again, signaling danger. By this time, everyone was on guard.

Miroku looked up to Sango, "I think we're going to have to fight something. Do you feel up to it, since Kagome and Inuyasha both aren't here?"

"What choice do we have?" At that moment, Kana gasped. She had turned on her mirror and had been searching for the problem. There, filling up the entire surface was Naraku's own face. He grinned. Obviously, he could sense that they were watching.

"Hello," he calmly grinned. "Now that you know I'm here, why don't you come on out, so that I can kill you." With this, he leaned back, as if talking about this over tea.

Naraku grinned to himself. This was perfect. Just the psychological effects that him just waiting outside, as if he had all the time in the world was going to start killing them before they even came out themselves. And they couldn't stay in there forever, they would eventually have to come out and face the music. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flicker. Her turned his head to see the villagers darting away.

Now he was faced with a dilemma. Should he kill some people to show them he was serious, but that might give those in the hut to escape or set up an attack. He turned back to the one hut. Let the others go. They were just stupid humans. He could hunt them down after he killed Inuyasha and his group.

Inside the hut, Sago shivered. He was playing a game. Just like he had, so many times before.

"What are we going to do?" she mouthed to Miroku. He just shrugged, a look of hopelessness flashing over his face before he blocked it out again. The sounds of sneaking feet pitter-pattered around them. The villagers had obviously sensed danger and had started to silently evacuate the village.

Sango turned to her thoughts. They were all hopeless without Kagome and Inuyasha. They were both still back in the future. What were they going to do. They had a psychopathic cretin outside (a/n I couldn't resist!) and it was dark out. The minute they stepped out, they wouldn't be able to see much.

"Kagura," Miroku hissed, "Could you make it so the bone eater's well is downwind of here, to help mask Kagome and Inuyasha's scent?"

"It's already done. The wind was naturally blowing that way to begin with," she answered, still crouched on the floor.

"Oh…well, could you make sure it stays that way?"

"I have been."

"Oh…" Miroku turned around. How long were Kagome and Inuyasha going to take? They needed to get here as fast as they could. 'But,' a nagging voice in his head had to interject, 'what if they decide to spend the night…' Miroku turned to the group again and started to whisper.

"Listen, we really can't do anything right now. We have to wait until Kagome and Inuyasha get back. Bus, since we don't know when that's going to be, we're just going to have to wait Naraku out."

"So," Sango tried to clarify, "we are just going to have to wait for Naraku to snap and come in after us?"

"Pretty much," Miroku nodded.

Suddenly, a small explosion came from outside, rocking the hut. Through every crack and opening, a bright red light flared up, mixed with yellow.

Sango peeked out the window. Instead of just one figure, there were three.

"They're back!" she called out. They all piled out the door to help their friends.

* * *

YAY! YAY YAY YAY! I'm so happy! I thought I was going to have to force this chapter out, but…YAY! I'm soo happy! I actually did something productive today! (Unlike the snow day yesterday…)

You've seen this before, but…(skip to **END** if you don't want to read it again)

A long, long, long, time ago, before I really knew what fanfiction was (sadly, it wasn't that long ago), I found a story, but didn't think to remember the name to it.

Pretty much, it's in present time, in the US, and Kagome is 20 and also a Lawyer. AND I CAN'T FIND IT! I've looked EVERYWHERE! The first chapter is called "A dream within a dream" and it quotes Edgar Allen Poe right afterwards.

PLEASE HELP ME! If you've read this story, please let me know! Thanks.

**END**

And, I want to let you all know of this nice little gadget that I get on my account (everyone does) it tells you how many people have read your story. No, not names, it just keeps a poll. So I KNOW when people are reading my story…very handy.

I thank 1-red rose and sesshoumarus fluffy mate for reviewing before I say this next part to the rest of you…

Now…I would like some reviews please I can tell…remember?

You guys are awesome already for putting up with my wacked-out story.

Kaikie


	7. WHY?

Hi…again…

IMPORTANT: Read A/N at end of chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Chapter 7: WHY?**

Kagome and Inuyasha headed toward the well house. But as they approached it, Kagome got a strange feeling. The feeling itself was not strange, but the fact that she was having it was. It was that same kind of prickly feeling that she got when a demonic being was nearby.

"Inuyasha," she said, stopping in front of the well house door, but not turning to look at him, "I can sense some sort of evil in here. Can you hear or smell anything?" Inuyasha looked at her weirdly.

"No, what kind of stupid question is that?" Kagome sighed, but let it slide, just this once. She had this strong feeling that they should get to the feudal era as fast as possible. She pushed open the door, taking a quick peek around. Nothing. But as she entered, she felt like the evil was coming from the well, or somebody outside the well.

"What the hell, wench?" She had put down her backpack and climbed up unto the lip of the well with only her bow and arrows. She turned to look at Inuyasha.

"It's on the other side. We have to hurry." She turned back to the well. She jumped in. 'What the hell is so evil I can sense it on the other side of the well?' she pondered, her brow furrowing.

Inuyasha jumped about the same time Kagome had, so he could see her blurred image just in front of him. It was weird. The closer they were to each other when they jumped, the clearer they could see one another. As he was thinking, he landed on the other side with a thump. As he was not anticipating it, he fell over, only to jump back up again, growling.

"Naraku," Kagome voiced his thoughts, "it has to be." With that, Inuyasha grabbed her as he jumped out of the well. Running with Kagome on his back, Inuyasha followed the scent on the wind.

'At least we're downwind,' Inuyasha thought, trying to be a little bit on the bright side. They entered the outskirts of the village, only to notice that all the people had left.

"Were are all the villagers? Are they all dead?" Kagome said, almost tearfully.

"No. They just aren't here. There isn't a scent of blood anywhere." Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. Not only for the fact that the villagers were safe, but the fact that there was absolutely no blood meant that her friends were okay too.

They were walking as quickly as they could through the village, but they could only go so fast, for silence's sake. The both saw Naraku at the same time. There, with his back to them, he was watching the hut that obviously contained everyone. Kagome started seething with hatred for the monster.

Inuyasha drew tetsusiaga, but was beat by a split second by Kagome. She had grabbed an arrow, stringing it onto her bow, pouring all her hatred into the arrow, so when it was released, it glowed the brightest red she had ever seen. As she let the arrow fly, the sheer force of the power radiating off it made her hair whip in all directions. Just a second later, She felt the wind scar make it's trademark earth-cracking, roaring way away from her and towards the demon from her right.

The impulse from the two attacks caused the ground to shake.

A sudden sound from the hut drew her attention. Her friends were piling out of the hut. If it had not been night out and if Naraku wasn't standing right there, it would have seemed almost funny.

But everyone moved into the open and began their attack.

Kagome got another arrow ready and waited for the opportune time to fire. Inuyasha was gripping tetsusiaga, Miroku had some scrolls out, Sango was holding her boomerang in such a way that she could throw it at a moment's notice, Kagura's fan was out, and Kanna was in the background, holding her mirror. They all paused, waiting, like always, for Naraku to make the first move.

"Thank you, Kagura," he said, only a slight tone of sarcasm in his voice, "I really liked my old body and you had to ruin it for me." He turned to Kagome. "Hand over the shards, and none of you will have to perish." Just as he said that, a hunk of him that had been almost severed off from the attack earlier finally disconnected, landing with a th-mump on the ground. The irony of it would've been laughable if they weren't in such a situation.

"Sorry, Naraku, this time, you're going down," Inuyasha said forcefully. As if on cue, everyone moved into action. Miroku handed his staff to Sango as he threw some scrolls. Sango attached his staff to her boomerang and threw it

"DANCE OF THE DRAGONS!" Kagura yelled, and with all her might swung her fan, reaching Naraku at the same time that Kagome's arrow broke Naraku's shield, closely followed by Inuyasha's wind scar.

Unfortunately…Naraku seemed to be just a little ahead of them. Miroku's scrolls shot right through him, not injuring him at all, Sango's weapon just barely grazed his left arm. But that's about as lucky as he got.

Kagura's attack hit him only a little off of full-force, but Kagome's arrow Imbedded itself into the front of his right shoulder, almost hitting a lung. Inuyasha's wind scar cut him up severely. He immediately turned into his pulsating, disheveled form, spider legs popping out of his back.

Any chunks separated from him now would reform back onto him. Inuyasha growled, this wasn't going to be easy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They were all tired. Not only that, but everyone else could tell everyone else was tired. It was midday and they were still battling Naraku. Well, most of them. Kanna's mirror proved almost useless, as she couldn't suck out Naraku's soul. She was now taking care of Miroku, Kagome, and Sango, injured in that order.

'Damn it!' Inuyasha growled to himself. How the hell was he supposed to kill Naraku when he was wearing down and half the people were useless! He was just starting to despair when he smelt something that normally he would have pouted at, Koga.

"Get your butt out here and help!" he screamed towards the dust cloud. He might not have the jewel shards in his legs, but he was still pretty fast.

"Mutt-face, you're doing a crappy job here!" he growled. "Just look at my woman!" Inuyasha growled at him, trying to signal _just shut up and help!_ Koga got it right away and started to help.

About ten minutes later, they had made no process at all. The little pieces of Naraku would just regenerate as they were hacked off. They needed a plan.

Back with Kanna, Kagome opened her eyes. She hadn't been too severely injured, but her head hurt like hell, making the world swim when she tried to sit up. Slowly, but not fast enough for her liking, the world stopped spinning. She looked around. Koga was helping Inuyasha, not much, but a little. Miroku and Sango were lying next to her, Sango knocked out and Miroku looking just a little bit more than ill.

"DANCE OF THE BLADES!" Kagome looked up. Sitting on her feather, up above everyone, Kagura was attacking as much as she could. Naraku growled at here as he felt the wind-blades tear through his body.

"Kagura!" he shouted, sending a tentacle up towards her. She tried to maneuver around, but it suddenly bent and wrapped itself around her feather, snapping it in two.

Kagura watched everything happen in slow motion. Naraku's tentacle coming up, trying to get out of the way, and thinking 'SHIT' as it wrapped itself around her feather. The feather snapped into two, causing her to start to fall. Even if it wasn't totally functional, she was able to slow the descent right as she got to the ground. She landed with a thump.

"Kagura…are you hurt?" a measured voice said behind her.

"No Kanna, I just fell from the sky because I felt like it," she answered, a bit of sarcasm tracing the edges of her words. "But I'll be okay," she added sincerely. She looked at her older sister, trying to smile. Kanna understood, and walked away, back towards the others that were hurt.

"Naraku! You bastard!" she shouted, attacking with even more vigor. The fall had given her adrenaline, something she liked. On her energy boost, she was twice as deadly.

Kagome watched, trying to piece together what was happening. Her whole mind seemed to be on slow motion, she couldn't think fast at all. It was bugging the heck out of her. She saw Kagura fall, then get back up and start attacking ferociously. She looked over to Inuyasha just in time to see him get hit into the air by Naraku. Koga was running from where he had landed just a little before.

"Naraku!" the voice seemed to come to her through Jell-O. Inuyasha hopped up slower than normal, thanks to some major cuts. The cracks and booms seemed to be getting louder and faster…

"Mutt-face! Look out!" 'Yeah,' she thought as Inuyasha went flying by again, 'finally my head is a little less stuffed.' Everything suddenly took on a new clarity. It was even clearer than before she started the fight with Naraku.

'Better…' she sighed into her mind. 'Now I need a plan.' She heard the sounds of stirring next to her and looked over to see Miroku opening his eyes. Unfortunately, he couldn't sit up.

"Miroku! We need to do something! We need to entrap him somehow!" she said, on the verge of hysteria. As if to prove her point, Inuyasha and Koga went flying by, both cussing.

"Kagome, I don't think there is anything I can do. The best way to entrap him would be to set up a six-point shield."

"Well, why can't you do that?" Kagome asked him, as 'DANCE OF THE BLADES' roared right behind her, making her jump a bit.

"It wouldn't work because you need small saplings or sticks that were blessed, then temporarily planted with the special scrolls attached to them. We don't have time to go through all that at the moment."

"I can try, Miroku. Do you have the scrolls with you?" Miroku nodded and handed her a small bundle of identical-looking scrolls.

"What are you going to do, Lady Kagome?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. Kagome gave him an almost-apologetic smile.

"I have absolutely no clue. Do you have extras of these?" Miroku shook his head. "Darn. I only have one chance then." She looked at the fight.

Inuyasha growled. This was the fourth time he had flown through the air. And this time, Koga had come with, thankfully softening his landing.

"Get off me mutt-face!" Koga shouted. Half springing up and half being pushed, Inuyasha got up.

"Geeze!" Koga spouted, "do you have boulders for your bottom!"

"I really don't want to fight right now, Koga!" Inuyasha fumed back at him. "We have a bit bigger problem right now!" With that, He charged Naraku again. Suddenly, from behind Koga came the familiar cry of "DANCE OF THE DRAGONS!" Familiar, yes, but it still startled the shit out of him. The attack headed straight toward Naraku too, enough confusion ensued that nobody noticed an arrow implant itself in the ground.

Kagome readied the second arrow. This just _had_ to work, or they were all dead meat. After thinking, she had made a connection. She needed a blessed sapling, or at least, a holy stick. Okay…sapling, stick. Sapling, or stick. I NEED A SAPLING OR A STICK! Kagome was almost on major freak-out. Then she caught sight of her of her bow. Duh…an arrow is made of wood…wood comes from trees…arrows shot by a miko are practically holy. Duh. Duh-duh-duh!

She carefully wrapped a scroll around an arrow. This was going to take some concentration. On her left, Sango started to stir. Miroku watched her closely. She notched an arrow and got ready to fire. Inuyasha and Koga were shouting at each other before Inuyasha cut Koga off and shot towards Naraku, followed closely by one of Kagura's attacks.

'Now!' her head screamed at her. She released the arrow and watched it imbed itself. 'Yes! Only five to go!' She notched her second arrow, letting it fly and imbed itself a little distance away. And still, nobody but Miroku and Kanna noticed.

'Come on, only four to go!' she mentally encouraged herself. She readied yet another arrow and waited until Naraku's back was turned. Tink! 'YAY! Okay…three more! She held up her bow. She watched carefully. Inuyasha seemed to have caught on, keeping Naraku's back toward her. Well, he might not have an idea why she was doing what she was doing, but he seemed to understand that she needed to do what she was doing unknown. She shot one more, holding her breath.

Tink! It landed at the bottom of another tree. 'Perfect!' She was gaining confidence. Unfortunately, this wasn't good for her. The last two were the farthest two from her. So, unless she timed it perfectly, she wasn't going to make it. She waited…and waited. She needed the opportune moment.

'NOW!' her mind screamed at her. Naraku was facing away and to the side. He wouldn't be able to see her or where the arrow was going to land. But she hesitated. One millisecond too long. Just as she released the arrow, Naraku's head turned. He looked right into her eyes, and she suddenly felt like evil and hate surrounded her. Time slowed down. Naraku broke the eye contact to watch the arrow's arc.

Tink…he then looked at all the other arrows in the almost-complete circle around him. He donned a sinister grin, whipping all his might behind him. Kagome couldn't see what happened behind him, but when she heard the sickening ripping sound, she got a sense of dread.

A thud later, and an almost unconscious Inuyasha was right where the last arrow needed to go, in a sitting position against the base of a tree. He looked up at her and her bow, ready to fire.

'Kagome…' he thought, 'no…not again…' Inuyasha then gave up. What would happen would happen. If him dying meant they would get rid of Naraku, so be it. With that, he lost what little conscious he had.

"No…" Kagome choked. Naraku grinned evilly.

"What are you going to do now? Entrap me, with little chance of destroying me while killing your friend, and later I kill you all, or let me kill all of you now, to save your friend?"

"Bastard…" a groan came from Kagome's left. Sango had finally gained consciousness and was trying to support herself in a sitting position. Kanna was clenching her fists. Kagura and Koga were next to each other, facing Naraku and away from the group. Miroku and Shippō watched with clenched jaws to Kagome's right. Inuyasha was still on the bottom of the tree.

Suddenly, in a great burst of pink light, Naraku lost an arm. It quickly regenerated, but before it did, Kagome saw Kikyo, standing there, her own bow at the ready.

"Ah, Kikyo, I see you have come to join us. I may kill you too now." Kikyo smirked at him.

"You cannot touch me, remember? I have the soil-shield with me."

"Ah, yes, I may not be able to touch you, but that doesn't mean I can harm you." Suddenly, the sky was almost blotted out by a giant black soul-stealer.

"You tried that before Naraku. You didn't win."

"Ah yes," he grinned back, "I might not be able to kill you with this, but I can weaken you." Visibly surprised at these words, Kikyo readied another arrow.

"You can try…" With that, she fired an arrow at Naraku. Naraku laughed at her. There was no way she could kill him. Just as she released the arrow, the souls of the dead came pouring out of her body.

'No…' she thought. 'I am the only one who can properly exorcise him from this earth…' She slumped to a pitiful heap, just awake, and with no control over her body.

"Naraku!" The call came from his side. There, next to the unconscious Inuyasha, who had been pushed away and back of the tree was Kagome. She glared at him as she jammed the arrow into the ground with her hand. Naraku's smile froze, then lit up again.

"You may have captured me, but can you kill me?" Kagome looked at the barrier. She placed her hands onto it and summoned all the force she could. Letting her power flow into the barrier and swirl in great masses, completely obscuring Naraku inside.

Kagome collapsed. She had used most of her energy. If that didn't kill him, there was no way she could try that again anytime soon. But when the swirling settled down, Naraku was still there. Not in the greatest heath, of course, but there.

"No…" Kagome moaned. She heard a stirring form the side. Her vision was fogging up with a black fog. She saw two feet stumble by her. Bare feet. And going toward a pair of feet in sandals, poking out from priestess robes. She heard a voice.

"Just a second. I need to get her out of here before she dies again." The voice was swimming through the Jell-O in her head. Why does this always have to happen to her?

Suddenly, something clicked in her mind. Inuyasha. Kikyo. Save Kikyo. Leave her. Leave…her, Kagome… Kikyo's already dead. She's not. She's the one who would die… No… She wasn't going to die… She WASN'T GOING TO DIE! Suddenly, everything was crystal clear, but red. She shot up. Completely surprising the Hanyou and Miko in front of her, but not as much as it surprised Naraku on her right.

Creating a fist with her right hand, she slammed the side of it into the barrier. The effect was immediate.

* * *

A/N: Hi. You want to know something funny? My friend pretended to refuse to sign up for an account here, but was secretly sending me reviews. So, not counting her reviews, I have a grand total of ONE review. Well, I just wanted to inform you that I might not continue with this story. I really like it when people review (who doesn't). Unless I get someone who can convince me to keep going, I don't think I will.

P.S. Same as last couple of chapters. I am still looking for that story.

Kaikie


	8. Red and the Jewel

Jeeze. Here. I'll give you guys another chapter. Sorry I didn't post for a while.

Disclaimer: Here's the point…Inuyasha, not mine.

**Chapter 8: Red and the Jewel**

0o0 Before now…0o0

"No…" Kagome moaned. She heard a stirring form the side. Her vision was fogging up with a black fog. She saw two feet stumble by her. Bare feet. And going toward a pair of feet in sandals, poking out from priestess robes. She heard a voice.

"Just a second. I need to get her out of here before she dies again." The voice was swimming through the Jell-O in her head. Why does this always have to happen to her?

Suddenly, something clicked in her mind. Inuyasha. Kikyo. Save Kikyo. Leave her. Leave…her, Kagome… Kikyo's already dead. She's not. She's the one who would die… No… She wasn't going to die… She WASN'T GOING TO DIE! Suddenly, everything was crystal clear, but red. She shot up. Completely surprising the Hanyou and Miko in front of her, but not as much as it surprised Naraku on her right.

Creating a fist with her right hand, she slammed the side of it into the barrier. The effect was immediate.

0o0 And now…0o0

The whole clearing lit up with the red explosion coming from the barrier. Everyone stared in wonder at the bomb-like effect. The red was so dark that it looked almost alive.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled out, fearful for her friend. There was no way conceivable to her that Kagome could have lived. Everyone stared helplessly at the fire. Then, just as suddenly as it had started, the roaring stopped. The scene was almost devastating.

The arrows were in the ground, but looked like one touch would crumble them. There was no grass, plant, or living thing inside the circle, excepting for one glint, the Shikon Jewel, sitting in the shallow hole the blast created. Outside the hole wasn't burnt, but it was terribly windswept. Inuyasha and Kikyo had even been picked up and flown a little ways. And standing, head down, right fist still clenched, was Kagome. She lifted up her head and cast a sad glance to the left, where Kikyo and Inuyasha were. She turned.

Everyone held their breath, seeing what would happen next. Sango was almost on the verge of tears, petting Kirara. Kagome slowly stepped down into the hole. Kneeling down, she picked up the jewel.

'Why does it always have to be like this?' she asked herself in her head. 'Why does everything need to be so complicated?' She didn't know the answer. And she didn't want to think. She was so tired. So very tired and worn out. All she wanted to do now was sleep. Blackness was gathering on the edges of her mind as she clutched the jewel to the base of her neck. As the blackness stared from the edges of her vision, working in, she whispered, "It's still not finished…"

* * *

Hi. I decided that I should just continue. So, I wrote a shorty chapter. Sorry for those invisible people who read this story that I posted so late. I hope you all had a great Easter break.

I'll talk to you all later…

-.-Kaikie-.-


	9. Healing and ForceFeeding

You guys must hate my story : (

Disclaimer: Do I really have to repeat myself every single chapter? I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

**Chapter 9: Healing and Force-Feeding**

0o0 Before now...0o0

Blackness was gathering on the edges of her mind as she clutched the jewel to the base of her neck. As the blackness stared from the edges of her vision, working in, she whispered, "It's still not finished…"

0o0 And now...0o0

Sango shouted out when Kagome slumped over, disappearing from sight.

"Kagome! No!" a little voice shouted out as a blur headed toward Kagome in the hole. Shippō lunged into the hole, trying to shake the unconscious form awake.

"Kagomeeeee!" he wailed. He sat down in the dirt with a little flump and rubbed at his wet eyes. He twisted his head around shouting out, "It's all your fault, you jerk!" But, as he was so little, he couldn't see above the rim of the hole, and didn't notice that Inuyasha and Kikyo were gone.

Sango tried to get up as Koga, Kagura and Kanna ran at Kagome, but she couldn't due to the searing pain on her side, thanks to Naraku. But the three had it handled. They quickly had Kagome on a mat next to her.

"Kagome…" Sango whispered sadly.

"Get some rest a voice came from her other side. She looked over and saw Miroku a short distance away, looking pale.

"What happened to you?" her voice went up a notch. He grinned lopsidedly at her.

"Venom Wasps, but I got some of Lady Kagome's medicine, so don't worry. Now get some rest." Sango sighed. She did need rest. She felt a small soft lump vibrate next to her neck as Kirara settled down and started purring. But just then she thought of something…

"Miroku," she started, causing him to look up, "what about your hand?" He grinned, yanking the beads off and pointing it at her, like he did with demons. She practically jumped and almost screamed before realizing that there was no wind.

"Miro-kuuu!" she groaned in exasperation.

"Sweet dreams, lady Sango, get some sleep."

"Like I'll be able to after that," she grumbled, wondering if she was going to have any dreams about getting sucked into oblivion.

Sighing, she leaned back and drifted off.

0o0o0o0o0

Not too far away, someone else sighed as he leaned against a tree.

'That look she gave me, it was so…disheartening. It was as if she just…suddenly gave up.' He looked up into the tree branches, trying not to sit at any weird angles to acuse his battered body any pain. The stars were twinkling through the leaves, like they didn't know what just happened. He felt a stirring in his arms and he clutched the person he was holding tighter, glancing down. She wasn't awake yet. He watched as another soul-stealer placed a soul near the girl. Slowly, the soul disappeared. He turned his gaze back up to the sky. 

"Inuyasha…" a faint voice came from his arms. He looked down in time to see her eyes open.

"Kikyo, I am right here." As if she wanted to make sure that he was for sure, she reached up and touched his check.

"You are…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Kago-o-ome!" a little voice wailed, "you need to eat something!" The girl looked blankly at the little demon in front of her.

'_Who…oh. Shippō. Yes…it's Shippō. What does he want me to do? Is he in trouble? No. He's trying to get me to eat something. But I'm not hungry.'_ She closed her eyes. That had worked before. After a while he would just leave her alone.

Shippō couldn't stand it anymore. She was being stupid. She had used up almost all her strength on Naraku, correction…she had used all her strength up on Naraku. She was asleep for a whole day before she woke up and then she didn't eat. He had tried for two days to get her to eat something, anything, but she just fixed him with that unnerving stare and closed her eyes.

"KAGOME, IF YOU DON'T EAT THIS YOURSELF, I WILL FORCE-FEED IT TO YOU!" This seemed to have no effect on her. She obviously didn't think he was going to follow through with his threat. He took a deep breath.

"I mean it Kagome." She still ignored him. So he scooped up a bowl and scooted closer to her head. He picked up a chunk out of the stew and tried to decide what to do. Quickly he forced open her mouth and popped in the morsel. Snapping her mouth shut by the chin with his paw, he held her mouth shut.

Kagome's eyes popped open…_'He did not just do what I think he did!'_ the smug little look on his face confirmed that he did. _'Fine…'_ She shot him a dirty look, which he matched equally, before swallowing.

'_Woah…I guess I was a little hungry…'_ Shippō smiled as she sat up. He held out the bowl of stew to her. After she took it, he climbed up onto her lap and slurped happily at his own stew. She looked down and ruffled his hair.

'_I guess sometime you have to go against someone else's wishes to show that you care.'_

Sango smiled down into her stew. Kagome was going to be okay, especially if Shippō had anything to do with it. Everyone else stayed quiet, trying to not break the moment and cause Kagome to stop eating.

"What are we going to do now?" Miroku asked to the room at large.

"Kana and I talked about that. We are probably going to head off and find our own places to stay. We may stay together, but we'll decide that when the time comes," Kagura answered.

"I am planning to stay here," Sango surprised everyone. She had always talked about rebuilding her city off in the mountains. Miroku looked at her for a minute.

"Are you sure, Lady Sango? I thought--"

"I know," she interrupted him, "but now everyone comes here for our services, and I like it here." Miroku nodded at her.

"I'm staying with Kagome," Shippō stated bluntly, making everyone smile.

"You can, Shippō, but I am going back to my time so I can heal," Kagome explained to the kitsune. Shippō's head drooped.

'_I will have to find a way,' _he thought sullenly. Turning to Kagome, he said out loud, "You can heal here, can't you?"

"But Shippō, I would like the peace and quiet of my own time. I also don't want to have to worry about any demons attacking us." Shippō saw her point.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow." Shippō almost panicked, but didn't let it show. He only had tonight to find a way to get through the well!

"Fine," he forced out sullenly. Kagome smiled.

"But for now, sleep," the little kitsune pushed her backward while taking the empty bowl from her hands. Kagome sighed, she knew she wasn't going to win, and she was tiered. But just before falling asleep with Shippō curled up next to her, and odd thought struck her. She knew he hadn't been there for the past two days while she had been awake, but…

'_Where is Inuyasha?'_

* * *

Well, Y'all, I finished another chapter…

AND I AM SOOOOOO HAPPY! I FOUND THE STORY THAT I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR! YAY! (but I still haven't reviewed…stupid me. I will though. I _will_.)

Well, even though I ask this at the end of every chapter and get no response, I shall ask again…

R&R!

-.-Kaikie


	10. And Now

Well…

Disclaimer: Me no own inuyasha

**Chapter 10: And now**

A short distance away, a frustrated hanyou was trying to take care of a still-sickly miko. The only problem, she was too proud to admit she was sick, and wouldn't take any help from him.

'_Not like Kagome…' _he thought. He had unconsciously been comparing the two of them. What should he do?

* * *

Turning suddenly, he faced outwards, his face forward.

Inuyasha: I regret to say this is a far a Kaikie will be going with this story. The only conditions that will get her to write any more of this story is if she gets a VERY convincing review at the end of each chapter.

Kaikie: I think my story sucks, so why post it? Sorry about the short chapter, but I had to have something in here to post this little warning. If you are reading this story and it's maybe a couple months old, (which means nobody reviewed) and you want me to continue, go ahead. I can pick up on this anytime.

Well, until I may hear from you again,

Bye!

-.-.Kaikie


	11. Kohaku

Okay. The little shorty that I gave you all last time is part of the story, but the it's too short to put as the last chapter segment. So I used an insert from the chapter _before_ that one. Just so you know

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…

**Chapter 11: Kohaku's Dilemma**

0o0 Before Now…0o0

"But for now, sleep," the little kitsune pushed her backward while taking the empty bowl from her hands. Kagome sighed, she knew she wasn't going to win, and she was tiered. But just before falling asleep with Shippō curled up next to her, and odd thought struck her. She knew he hadn't been there for the past two days while she had been awake, but…

'_Where is Inuyasha?'_

0o0 And now…0o0

The next day, Kagome was walking through the woods, heading for the well, with Sango, Shippō and Miroku, who had her backpack. She suddenly felt the familiar tingle of a shard.

"Um…guys…" she looked up in the direction. A small form was standing there. "Kohaku…" The boy stepped out of the shadows. He looked up at the group.

"Why did Naraku want to kill you all the time?" he asked.

"Do you remember anything?" Kagome asked him gently.

He looked down at ground. "I only remember from with Naraku. But before that…" he trailed off.

Kagome kneeled down, looking at his back. The Shikon Shard was gleaming with a healthy, pure light.

"Kohaku, you have a very important decision to make. When you were brought back to life, your soul was attached to this Shikon shard," she placed her hand on his back, "and he told us if it was removed, you would die. But since Naraku isn't alive any longer, his spell may have stopped working, since it tied you directly to him. Other spells that he may have set up will continue, for they are not connected to him. So your soul may have been absorbed into your body. I can't tell for sure. But your decision is this, You may either let me remove the shard, risk dying, or living with your memories. Or you can keep the shard in and live without memories or knowledge of anything, not even of your sister, Sango, but only of what Naraku has told you." Kohaku looked up at Sango, she appeared to be battling with happiness that Kohaku was alive, and sadness that he wasn't free yet, and hopefulness that he would live.

"Kohaku," Kagome drew his attention back to her, "I'm going home for a while. I will be about a week. You can think about it. But right now, I need to heal and get my strength back. Follow the path that way and you'll come upon a village. There is a priestess with white hair. She will be outside working with some herbs. Talk to her. She can get you settled and something to eat." Kohaku nodded, glance up at Sango again and walked off down the path.

Sango sighed. She really didn't know what to do for her brother. _'I'll help you any way I can…'_

They had reached the well. Kagome thanked Miroku and took her bag from him. Jumping in, she didn't notice the little stowaway in her bag.

* * *

I THANK MY TWO REVIEWERS! They are wonderful!

Sorry about the shorty chapter again…the same thing with my sisters being infatuated with the computer…..

By the way, when I said review at the end of every chapter, I meant at the end of this chapter, and another review when I post the next one up. So pretty much, I mean I would like a review before I post the next chapter…

R&R!

-.-Kaikie-.-


	12. Food? and Decisions

Hi again! I never have and (cry) probably never will own Inuyasha. :(

**Chapter 12: …Food? And Decisions**

"_Kohaku, you have an important decision to make."_ The words ran over and over in Sango's mind.

'_Please let there be a way to help him,'_ Sango silently pleaded. After seeing Kagome through the well, they had turned around. She watched the ground scroll from the top of her vision to the bottom, never lifting her eyes from it. On her right, steadily appearing and disappearing from the corner of her eye were Miroku's two sandled feet, taking up the rest of the narrow pathway. The only other with her was Kirara, sitting on her shoulder.

'_I am always surrounded by friends, but when Kohaku shows up, part of my family, I always feel so empty.'_ The sadness must have shown on her face, because she suddenly felt a hand slip into her right hand.

"It will all be okay." She blushed and kept looking down, but clasped the hand offered to her. Her mind was suddenly empty of all thoughts except the warmth against her palm.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome landed in the well. She looked up and saw the roof of the well house.

"Back home…" she sighed happily. There were no threats of demons here. She could rest peacefully. Climbing up the flexible metal ladder hanging down into the well, she walked out into the open sun.

"Mom! I'm home!" she shouted after walking through the door. Her mom's head popped out from the kitchen, a bit of a funny sight, it looked like she was levitating in mid air.

"Hi dear. It's so good to see you again." Her face changed to concern. "You look like you are exhausted. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah mom. Just a little tired. What are you doing?" Her mom smiled and disappeared upward again. Kagome walked around to find her mom hanging up her beloved pictures of their family.

"I am finally going through with my threat of hanging up the pictures. These, since they have to do with food, are going in the kitchen." Kagome looked up at her mom, who was standing on a chair. That's why she had looked funny. She had just bent over. Kagome studied the pictures. One was of a midget her, too-big apron and all, proudly showing off her first batch of—something…you couldn't what it was from the fact that it was practically all black. In the background Her grandpa was sitting in front of a slice of the foreign food in mid sutra-slap, mouth open, probably shouting "Demon be gone!" Next to him was Souta as a baby, dropping crumbles of the food off of his high chair to Buyo, who was crunching away.

Other pictures included messy baby pictures, birthday cakes, and random other food pictures. Kagome sighed, shaking her head a little.

"Great mom, now everyone will see the history of what we have eaten." Her mom rolled her eyes at this comment.

"You go get some sleep and a bath." She gave Kagome a quick hug, not even getting off of the chair. As she left, Kagome could hear her mom moving picture frames around. Shaking her head as she climbed the stairs, she dropped off her oversized backpack in her room before continuing onto the bathroom. She had just started filing up the tub with water when suddenly she heard a thump at the door. It wasn't someone knocking to come in, it sounded like someone had walked right into the door. She opened the door a crack and saw Shippō sitting there, a dizzy look on his face. He shook his head as if to clear it.

"Look! Look! I made it! Yay! I hid in your bag and I was able to get through!" Kagome held the squirming little demon in her arms. Sighing, she shut the door.

"Shippō, why did you come with me? You don't know how anything works around here."

"I'll learn! I wanted to help you get better." He looked up at her, causing her heart to melt.

"Okay. Lesson number one. There are no creeks around here. The water is brought to the house in these little pipes. You twist the knob on the right for cold water and the knob on the left for warm water." She showed him the sink and how it worked. She sat him down to experiment while she finished filling up the tub.

"Here." She picked up awed the little demon, carefully undressing him, and setting him in the tub before getting in herself.

After the bath, Kagome toweled off her hair, deciding not to blow-dry it, and falling asleep almost immediately with Shippō curled up next to her. Halfway through the night, she was awakened by Shippō.

"Um, Kagome, where do I go to the bathroom?" She drug herself out of her warm bed, glancing at the clock. '_Two AM. Wonderful.'_

0o0o0o0o0

'_Is this what you want?'_

_'I don't know…maybe?'_

'_Do you want to follow her around all your life? She's dead.'_

_'Yes, but we had something before'_

'_That was in the past, now you have something else'_

_'But before…'_

'_Think about it. Before you may have had a little something, obviously not a lot,'_

_'But-'_

'_You can tell it was maybe just infatuation or something. She was just different. The first one to not try to kill you on first sight.'_

'_That's not true.'_

'_Yes it is. If it were something at all it wouldn't have broken so fast. Do you remember how easily you were tricked?'_

'…_Yeah…'_

'_Think! Wouldn't you have been able to detect Naraku's scent?'_

_'I dunno…'_

'_But, in the heat of the moment, all you saw was her, trying to kill you. You jumped to conclusions before even taking all the facts into your mind!'_

'…'

_'Don't you get it? You were not meant to be with each other. Friends, maybe, but the romantic part was all just an over-need for affection from both of you.'_

_'Huh?' _

'_You were both affection-starved and wandering in the world. You were able to associate with each other.'_

_'RRR…your point?'_

'_What about Kagome?'_

* * *

Inuyasha: Great. Now I'm having arguments with myself.

Well, anyway, I thank those who have reviewed, you know who you are, that's really what keeps me going. I will like, again, some reviews before I post the next chapter…

An interesting fact-iod about this story:

I had actually started this story without knowing it. I had just been thinking and doodling around in my notebook when I started drawing up a plot line. After I started it, I thought, 'hey, I should write this story.' But I had lost it for the last 3-4 chapters. Thankfully, I just found it! I'm so happy! But, I never really thought of a way to end it…farther in the story when I start asking for it and start telling you that I'm almost to the end of the line, I would love to hear your input.

Heck, I'll take input right now. If you have an idea, not saying that I will use it for certain, but if you have one, let me know.

Have fun!

-.-Kaikie-.-


	13. Bad Luck

You guys are so…_infuriating_…yeah…that's a good word…infuriating. Well, to my infuriating readers…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…Just the plot line of this whacked-out story

**Chapter 13: Bad Luck**

0o0 Last time with Kagome…0o0

"Um, Kagome, where do I go to the bathroom?" She drug herself out of her warm bed, glancing at the clock. '_Two AM. Wonderful.'_

0o0 And now…0o0

Kagome was leaning outside until Shippō was almost done using the bathroom. She leaned against the wall, sighing. She was just so tired. Closing her eyes, her body sagged against the wall.

Suddenly, the toilet flushed and a small eep was heard before the door banged open and Shippō hurtled himself out into her arms. She couldn't stifle a tired chuckle. Shippō was panting heavily and looked up at her.

"What's so funny?'

"Shippō, that's what was supposed to happen." He leaned back into her arms, glaring at her a bit.

"And you didn't tell me this before because…" he trailed off. She ruffled his hair and walked back into the bathroom. After she had helped him wash his hands, the drug herself back to bed, flopping down onto the mattress before falling sound asleep, not even bothering with her covers.

0o0o0o0o0

"DEMON BE GONE!" Kagome woke with a start. She sleepily stumbled to the door, grasping the frame as she peered around the corner. Her grandfather was standing there in his pajamas, holding a few of his non-working sutras. He was panting as if he a just finished running.

"Kagome! Did you see that demon?" She sighed.

"Come here, Shippō," she said to the room at large. A small red blur shot from a closet that held towels to hide behind her.

"Behind you Kagome!" She rolled her eyes.

"Grandpa, I see you've met Shippō." She turned around, scooping up the little fox demon. "Grandpa, this is one of my friends. Please don't throw any more sutras." Grumbling on company kids kept these days, he turned and walked down the hallway.

Kagome hefted Shippō into a better position, and walked to the bathroom, where she proceeded to carefully peel the sutras off of his skin.

"C'mon, let's get something to eat." They made their way to the kitchen. Kagome looked around, something was different…'_The pictures are all up. Mom must have finished in here, I wonder where she'll attack next.'_ Suddenly, her mom came through the door.

"Good morning sweetheart. You must still be a bit tired. Let me make you--" she broke off mid-sentence when she realized Kagome had someone in her arms.

"Mom, this is Shippō. Grandpa already met him, sutras and all." Kagome's mom smiled brightly and apologized.

"I'm sorry, Shippō, he really doesn't trust demons all that much." Turning to Kagome she said, "I'll be making breakfast, are you both hungry?" When both nodded enthusiastically, she couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Okay, two large orders coming up. While you wait, why don't you tell me about your adventures?"

"We were so close, mom, we found Naraku's castle! But he wasn't there! Instead, it was in pieces, Kagura and Kanna--"

"The two Naraku servants?"

"Yes, they had rebelled and fought against him. They had severely injured him too, but he vanished. Kagura and Kanna came back with us, and I came back here…" she trailed off meaningfully. Her mom grinned sheepishly.

"We went and spent the weekend with your brother at his soccer tournament. Just "urgent family business" sounded better than "away watching soccer."" Kagome rolled her eyes and continued.

"Then Inuyasha showed up and told me Naraku stole Koga's shards--"

"Does he still like you?" her mom interrupted once again.

"Yes. Now may I finish? We went back, and Naraku was waiting outside of Keade's hut. We attacked him before he knew it. Then we got rid of him, got the jewel and started recovering. Then I came back here. Thanks," she added, accepting a huge breakfast. Shippō, who was shoveling down the food as fast as he could, didn't notice the edited version of the story. Her mom was pretty much the only one who had any details on what really happened on the other side of the well, but sometimes, Kagome didn't give her the whole story, so she wouldn't worry as much.

_'Wouldn't she be happy to know that I pretty much single-handily killed Naraku, though?'_ Kagome gave herself a mental shake. _'Yes, but then she would have to hear about the whole Inuyasha leaving me for dead thing. That would not sit very well with her."_

"Mom, I need some medical supplies, so I can restock Keade's, so I'll be gone for just a little bit." Her mom smiled at her, her eyes crinkling.

"Of course, you do what you need to. I washed your uniform this morning. It's folded on top of the dryer."

"Thanks mom. Shippō, you done?" A slightly larger Shippō smiled up at her.

"Yup…"

"C'mon then."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Inuyasha…remember that night…so many years ago now?" an extremely soft voice cut through the still air. When it didn't get a reply, it continued on again.

"I had thought that you betrayed me, but…it was all Naraku's doing. There _is_ a difference in Naraku and Onigumo… Inuyasha…Naraku wants me dead, but Onigumo craves for me. Sure…Onigumo was evil, but he didn't…and still doesn't…want me dead."

"I know that." The stronger voice didn't have the dreamy quality that the other did.

"But…Inuyasha…even I you did not betray me, you must uphold your honor…" Inuyasha was on guard in two seconds…

But he wasn't prepared for what came next…

* * *

Announcer: Well, folks, it's a wonderful day in Fanfiction Land, but we seem to have a small storm brewing around a certain profile…Let me check the map…Yes, according to this, the storm is hovering only over Ka—how the heck do I pronounce that! Kaikie's profile. She seems to be in a bad mood…even though she's leaving in a bit to go make pancakes for her friends…and now for sports…back to you Bob!

Hi. I have an interesting revelation that just came to me! The more (and faster) people review, the faster the story comes! _WEIRD!_ Not, that, you guys didn't _know _that already….

R&R!

-.-Kaikie-.-


	14. Now and Before

Disclaimer: grunt Me. No. Own. Inu. Yasha. grunt

**Chapter 14: Now and Before**

0o0 Before Now…0o0

"But…Inuyasha…even I you did not betray me, you must uphold your honor…" Inuyasha was on guard in two seconds…

But he wasn't prepared for what came next…

0o0 And Now…0o0

Feeling a sudden weakness, Inuyasha almost stumbled. But, almost as soon as some of his power left him, he could feel it regenerating again. Slower, of course than it left him, but still coming back.

"What th--" Suddenly it hit him again, this time making him stumble. His head was swimming a little from the sudden abandonment of his power. Then it hit him. His head snapped up to the Priestess in front of him.

"You…" She smiled and extended here hands, as if holding them out for a treat. It hit him again. The sudden losses of power were infuriating him.

Snarling, he lunged.

0o0o0o0o0

"C'mon Shippō, I only want to be here for a sec, so I can drop off some supplies to Miroku and Sango."

A small red blur sped up to her along the path.

"You aren't going to stay very long?"

"No, just long enough to tell everyone where you were and give them the supplies." Shippō sighed. Kagome reached up to where he was sitting on her shoulder and gently ruffled his hair.

0o0

"Are ye sure ye don't want to stay?"

"Yes, Keade. I need to go home."

"Ye be careful." Kagome smiled and nodded at the wizened priestess. She turned to Miroku and Sango.

"Please keep a tight arm around Shippō."

"Kagome! I wanna go back with you!" the kit sat bawling.

"Shippō, I promise next time I go through the well, you may come with, but not this time. Why don't you explain to Miroku and Sango what you saw while I'm gone?"

"Fine. I will." He looked a little brighter with the promise, and also explaining what he saw to the Monk and Slayer.

"Bye everyone." Kagome waved as she left.

She was almost halfway to the well when she felt the all too familiar twinge of Priestess aura.

'_Probably Kikyo. Should I go see if Inuyasha is with her? Naahh…I really don't want to look at that slimy bastard right now.'_ But she concentrated harder. She felt another familiar twinge. Inuyasha was with her.

'_Bast-- what the heck!'_ The Priestess aura had suddenly flared, and the demonic had receded…considerably. Making her decision in a slip second, she bolted toward the auras, preparing her bow as she did so.

What she saw stopped her in her tracks. Kikyo, standing with her back to the God-tree was watching Inuyasha, who was across the clearing. One look at Inuyasha confirmed that there was something wrong. He was crouched, glaring at Kikyo, and panting heavily, a sign of being extremely worn down.

She shouldn't say anything, just wait. Not be seen, and hope neither notices her…

"Come out. I know you're there." So much for that plan. She stepped out and was about to step forward when she was suddenly paralyzed. Her mouth opened in shock. She had felt this way before…but Inuyasha hadn't known she was there.

Streams of soul stealers wrapped themselves around her and brought her over to the god-tree behind Kikyo. She felt like she was sticking to the ground by some unseen force, which was completely unnecessary, as she couldn't move to begin with. They glided away from her, taking her bow and arrows as they did so.

Reaching up, Kikyo gracefully took the weapons from them. As soon as she had them, they disintegrated.

"And now…" She turned her back to Kagome as she looked at Inuyasha, who got up, with noticeable difficulty, and glared at the Priestess. Suddenly plunging toward her, she only smirked and held out her hands again, cupped as if they held water. He hit the ground hard when his feet gave out from under him.

"Damn you…"

"Are you getting tired Inuyasha? Do you want to rest eternally now? Maybe with me, in hell?" she asked in a fake innocent way.

"Kikyo! Stop this right now!" Kikyo started and looked surprisingly over her shoulder. Scowling in a way that twisted her features, she hissed at Kagome.

"Shut up."

She turned to Inuyasha again and drew out so much power at once this time, he had to bite down on his lip to keep from crying out.

"Kikyo! Stop!" Kagome cried from the ground. "He doesn't want to go with you!" She watched in horror as the priestess just glanced at her and continued what she was doing. A fatigued hanyou was in the center of the small clearing. He glanced at Kagome then back to Kikyo. She had been draining him of his powers, slowly, but in the end, it was starting to get to him.

Kagome wasn't being drained of her powers, instead, she was just stuck in place by a spell. She couldn't move, but for some reason, she could talk. Which was obviously not in the dead miko's plans. In fact, all of Kagome's shouting seemed to get on her nerves.

But Kikyo was almost done. Almost done killing Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you must uphold your honor and come to hell with me," she stately smoothly.

"Eventually, bitch, but not now," Inuyasha growled, seeming to take in some unknown energy and lunge at her once more. She easily sidestepped the attack and drained more power from the poor hanyou.

"But, Naraku is dead. There is no more reason for you to stay here, in this world," she commented, as if they were talking about this calmly over a meal of stew.

"I will go, but that's for when I die, not when you decide to kill me!" Inuyasha was panting, not able to catch his breath.

"No, you go to hell with me when you die, and I have decided that you are going to die today, right now." She was starting to get onto Kagome's nerves. She was too damn pushy. She glanced around as well as she could, for the spell would barely let her move her head. She saw nothing that would help them at the moment. The God-tree, but that wasn't something that she could exactly use. Trees, yeah right.

"I shall see you in a bit," came a voice, snapping her out of her concentration. Kikyo was setting up for the final blow.

'God, what am I suppose to do!' Kagome thought. "Kikyo!" she called out in desperation. She was utterly clueless on how to stop her.

'If only I could move…' she gasped. 'Wait! I can talk, so how come, if I tried hard enough, couldn't I move? Well, It's worth a try.' Kagome concentrated as hard as she could, trying to stand up. Kikyo was busy. She was trying to be as thorough as possible, because last time, Inuyasha had just fallen asleep for 50 years, and hadn't died, while she, herself had died.

Kagome shifted her fingers and lifted her head.

Kikyo stopped with Inuyasha a bit and looked to Kagome. Deciding that was as far as she was going to get, turned her attention back to Inuyasha.

Kagome got onto her hands and knees, causing Kikyo to turn around.

"You could not move in time to save him. I see you are almost out of strength as it is."

"I'll do what I want," Kagome retorted, but even to her it sounded weak. Kikyo smirked and turned away.

'She's right about one thing,' Kagome thought, 'I am almost out of strength.' She mentally kicked herself. She couldn't give up now!

Kikyo picked up her bow and arrows, notching one as the bow came up. The arrow started to glow and evil pink color. Kagome was still struggling. As Kikyo started to pull back on the string, aiming at the now-helpless hanyou, she found an unknown strength and ripped herself from the ground, lunging at the dead miko. She immediately ran into a barrier. Kikyo turned and smirked. It was then that Kagome realized Inuyasha was under the same spell that she had been, but thanks to the wear-down, didn't have enough energy to get up. Kikyo turned back around.

Kagome watched in horror. She suddenly felt something land softly on the ground beside her. No, _two_ somethings. She looked down. There, to her right was a very old-looking bow and an arrow that seemed to trigger something in her memory. But she wasn't thinking about that at all.

There were more pressing matters at hand. Like saving Inuyasha, who was about to be executed.

Kikyo looked down at Inuyasha. She was truly enjoying this. Ever since she had been "resurrected," gotten her soul back, and then having her reincarnation stealing all but the angry part back, she had been looking forward to this day. She was so absorbed in the moment, she didn't notice Kagome moving around outside the barrier.

"Kikyo!" This time, the voice didn't come from behind her, like it normally did. This time, Kagome's voice was in front of her. She looked up. As soon as she looked up, she realized that Kagome had a bow and an arrow, even though Kikyo had made sure to take hers and destroy them before she imprisoned her. The second thing she realized, the bow was her old bow, and the arrow was the same one she used, long ago.

Fifty years ago, to be exact, and it had pinned the one she was about to kill, to the tree right behind her. But she had only a second to think.

Because in the next second, that fateful arrow was headed strait toward her.

* * *

Dun-dun-duh! I _had _to stop here. But, one thing is certain…Next chapter you will all finally find out what happens and why the heck Kagome has Kikyo's old stuff…but I could use some help…who should explain it? Keade wouldn't be very good for that, since she was only a kid when Kikyo died…I need a new character…or some other knowledgeable character…

I would also like to know how to spell…rrr…how can I ask when I can't spell it! Umm It's somwthing like Goshbinko…I don't really know how to spell that, and I would LOVE to stop calling it the god-tree…it issn't asnicesounding…

Well, wow, I thought I wasn't going to be able to post for at least a few more days…but here it is!

Have fun!

-.-Kaikie-.-


	15. Unanswered Questions

(Excuse at end of chapter--sorry)

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha.

**Chapter 15: Unanswered questions**

0o0 Before Now…0o0

"Kikyo!" This time, the voice didn't come from behind her, like it normally did. This time, Kagome's voice was in _front_ of her. She looked up. As soon as she looked up, she realized that Kagome had a bow and an arrow, even though Kikyo had made sure to take hers and destroy them before she imprisoned her. The second thing she realized, the bow was her old bow, and the arrow was the same one she used, long ago.

Fifty years ago, to be exact, and it had pinned the one she was about to kill, to the tree right behind her. But she had only a second to think.

Because in the next second, that fateful arrow was headed strait toward her.

0o0 And Now…0o0

There was a blinding flash of white light, causing both Inuyasha and Kagome to slam their eyes shut. When the light receded, though, Inuyasha was still partially blinded.

Footsteps rustling the grass were walking away from him, then stopped around the god-tree. A slight gasp was heard, then the footsteps circled around the tree. Slowly, his eyesight was coming back. Instead of one giant blur, There was lots of little blurs, then general colors and shapes with fuzzy outlines, kind of like looking at lots of fuzzy caterpillars.

A green and white blur was coming around a tall, brown blur, stopping, then walking off, getting clearer as time went by.

'Wait a minute…' 

"Kagome! Where do you think you're going?" She ignored him.

'He ignored me with Naraku, practically leaving me for dead, so doesn't that give me full rights to ignore him?'

She looked down at the strange object in her hand. It was simply a wooden bead on a leather thong, to be worn like a necklace. The bead was carved so elaborately, and with such fine detail, that it looked from even farther in the future than even she was.

'_But, it couldn't be…so it must have been made with magic…'_ She stared at it again, before thinking of something strangely important.

'_Why the heck do I have it!'_ One more unanswered question to add to her list. Maybe if she tried thinking about how she got it…

0o0flashback0o0

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who, once again, didn't knowledge her presence. But suddenly catching the sight of his dazed face and the largeness of his pupils, she figured he couldn't see anything to begin with.

_Turning and walking towards the god-tree, she tried to imagine how she had gotten that bow and arrow. She had finally figured it out. She had recognized the arrow from her first meeting with Inuyasha. It was the same one that held him to the tree, the one that vanished when she tried to pull it out. That must mean that the bow she used was also Kikyo's old one…not the one that she has…_had_…now._

_But as she looked up at the tree, she couldn't figure out for the life of her why the things would appear right when she needed them._

_She blinked at the tree and did a double take. The bark had seemed to ripple from a spot on the smooth bark. Suddenly, it did it again. She gasped as a smooth round bead formed itself out of the bark, then symbols sinking into it slowly, patterning themselves across the surface. The bead popped out, followed by a leather thong. Picking it up, she circled the tree. She knew that the gesture was useless, but still…_

_Finding nothing, she shouldered her "new" bow and started off, leaving Inuyasha._

0o0 End Flashback 0o0

She shook her head, trying to push the thoughts that crowded her head.

"Hey!" Kagome sighed he just wouldn't give up, would he? He's saved, isn't he? Shouldn't he be happy? For once, she helped him instead of him helping her. It sure didn't come close to repaying everything that he had saved her from, but at least he was safe and not in hell.

She emerged from the woods to the path that led to the well. Turning, she could see the frame a short way ahead. Closing in on it quickly, she prepared herself for the immediate drop. Adjusting her bow and quiver, she reached the side of the well.

"Kagome…"

"I'm sorry about Kikyo," she whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear, and pausing only briefly to glance sideways at the ground before jumping. The last thing she heard before the mystic blue light engulfed her was: "But…"

Sighing as the light engulfed her, she waited to touch down. Opening eyes that she didn't even know she had closed when she felt solid ground, she climbed up the ladder. Sliding open the well-house door, she heard voices coming from around the house. One belonged to her grandpa and the other was a youths, majoring on the masculine side.

'What a wonderful day I am having today…' 

"Higurashi! Good to see you on your feet again! You must be feeling so much better!"

Groan

"Hi, Hojo."

0o0o0o0o0

"…and when you twisted the other one, warm water came out! It was right there! You don't have to worry about heating water to take a bath! You can take a bath in minutes if you wanted too! Also, the lights, they aren't candles…you know the thing that Kagome has…flish—no—flushlight? —I think that's what she calls it…there are light like that in every room! Big ones! You flip a little thing on the wall, and in the ceiling in the center of the room, the light turns on! There was this other thing…in the kitchen…that was hot and you didn't even need a fire to cook…"

* * *

well, that's all for now. Sorry about the long update…I don't work well on no reveiws…or did I get some? I cant remember (sad, issn't it?)  
also, everytime i tried to upload, it wouldn't let me. :( then, when it did, it would just sit there, and not let me do anything else...rrrrrr...but, well, there is was. 


	16. Hey there!

Hey there, wonderful reader! This is Kaikie (no duh) and I'm just here to say that I will be removing this story in…hmmm…two weeks time, and that it MAY be revised, but I'm not sure about that. I love my plot line, so I may save some parts, but revamp most, because I was going too slowly. Say a foot ruler represents my plot-line…I have gotten two inches down it and the darned thing isn't even finished…also, I don't see the wisdom in killing off Naraku anyway…

So, I wanted to let those of you who have followed my story or put it on alert that I will be taking it completely off, (If that's possible, I don't see why not…) and may be putting it up again, but still, I'm not sure…Let me know what you think :) !!!

Kaikie


	17. My Tree Friend

Hello again…I got a very angry email that encouraged me to continue…I guess a lot of people think their work is bad, where to everyone else, it's actually very good. But I guess you can see that, I mean the people who write their stories have to spend a lot of time thinking, planning and writing, proofreading (though a few do skip that step.) Then re-writing again, finding a better way to say what they want, then having to proofread that as well.

Also, I found my writing gets better as I go on, so thank you for bearing with me…Next chapters will be better.

But, The good news and probably the only news that you really want to hear is I have come up with a way to get out of my hole. This includes a bit of a change in the story line, and I still can't decide what to do with Kohaku, I mean, I wouldn't know how to write him, he's barely ever mentioned…

But anyway, I'm going to give it a shot, I think that my story isn't all that great, but I hope to get better as I go on, and leave it like that. It is, after all, my very first ever fanfic…

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**Chapter 17: My Tree Friend**

0o0 Last time…0o0

_(Remember Kagome got the bead from the God tree?)_

Sighing as the light engulfed her, she waited to touch down. Opening eyes that she didn't even know she had closed when she felt solid ground, she climbed up the ladder. Sliding open the well-house door, she heard voices coming from around the house. One belonged to her grandpa and the other was a youths, majoring on the masculine side.

'What a wonderful day I am having today…' 

"Higashi! Good to see you on your feet again! You must be feeling so much better!"

/Groan/

"Hi, Hojo."

0o0o0o0o0

"…and when you twisted the other one, warm water came out! It was right there! You don't have to worry about heating water to take a bath! You can take a bath in minutes if you wanted too! Also, the lights, they aren't candles…you know the thing that Kagome has…flish—no—flushlight? —I think that's what she calls it…there are light like that in every room! Big ones! You flip a little thing on the wall, and in the ceiling in the center of the room, the light turns on! There was this other thing…in the kitchen…that was hot and you didn't even need a fire to cook…"

0o0 And Now… 0o0

Just what she needed, another person to annoy her. She really didn't want to have to put up with Hojo, even though he was nice and a little cute. But he was thickheaded, every time she tried to hint that she really wasn't all that into him, is somehow missed him completely…WHOOSH! It went right over his head. Her friends really didn't help either, but they were looking out for her welfare, and since they really didn't have all the information, they really couldn't help themselves that they kept trying to get the two of them together…so really, it was all her fault.

"Kagome? Why were you in there?" Hojo asked.

"Umm…well…I was…hot. Yeah, hot. I can't stand to be in the sun too much, I found that it really helps to be out in the air, but when it get too sunny, I need to stay cool as well." Satisfied that she had given a good excuse, she tried to leave. "And speaking of which, I really need to go back in bed and rest a bit." She tried to sidle back to the house. She was stopped by Hojo again.

"Well, when you're feeling better, would you like to go to the movies sometime? They wouldn't wear you out too much." He looked at her.

"Umm…" she needed to think fast. She really didn't want to make a promise and not be able to keep it. She glanced around for her grandpa, but he was nowhere in sight. He may not get his "magical" trinkets to work, but he sure could disappear pretty fast. "Well, Hojo, I don't know how to say this, but I think you might want to take a different friend to the movies, It seems like every time you want me to go with you, I can't. I see that the new freshman girl is one of your friends now too, I bet she hasn't seen much of the city. Why don't you give her the grand tour? That way you get to show someone around, hang out with a friend and have an excuse to go to all those museums you like." She smiled up at him, hoping he fell for it. She knew it was a little devious, but maybe, by stressing the fact that he and the freshman were only "friends" he might hang out with her more, and start asking her to movies and forget about her.

He took it, hook, line and sinker…maybe even swallowing the bobber while he was at it.

"Hey! That's a great idea! I hope you can get better and come with us sometime too!! You two would get along wonderfully. Call me the next time you can go out and about." He walked away, half turned and waving, smiling like an idiot.

Sighing, happy that she got rid of him again, Kagome turned to the house. When she got into the room, she flipped on the light, remembering how Shippō had been infatuated with the switch, keeping her up half the night. She wondered how he was doing, and also how everyone else was doing…but most of all, she was wondering how _he_ was doing.

More like _what_ he was doing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

If you were to have stood at the bottom of the well and looked up, you would have seen nothing but a sliver of gold, another of red, and two small specks of amber-gold glaring down at you. Inuyasha had started his vigil of waiting for Kagome while trying to figure out if he should go get her or not.

Why couldn't this decision be an easy one? Most of the others he had to make were just simple stuff like, should he catch something to eat or should he eat Ramen? Or where should he attack the next deamon? On the head? In the heart? Or use the windscar?

But Kagome just had to be difficult, even when she wasn't here.

"Rrrrrrr…" It was annoying as hell! He pushed off the well, standing up. A furious scowl crossed his features. Why was she mad at him?

Well, that was obvious.

He had, in a desperate moment, had to make a decision. To help Kagome, who seemed to be okay…ish…just on the verge of blacking out, but then again, she had already entrapped Naraku in a barrier, so she would have been safe for the time that it took him to get Kikyo to safety. Then he would have came back and helped finish off Naraku.

He had two decisions, mainly. Save the girl he promised to protect from Naraku specifically, or save the girl he promised to protect, period. Kagome had then gotten mad enough to disintegrate Naraku with a slam of her fist. He wasn't going to stay around that…he might be next.

But then, Kagome had _saved_ him from Kikyo, who clearly was going to take him to hell. So that had to have meant she wasn't' mad at him right then, right? But then she had disappeared down the well again. So she was still mad at him?

"ARRAHH!!!" He cried out in frustration. What was he going to do?! The more he thought, the more his head hurt, so did the one thing that he could do in a problem like this.

He turned and bolted.

He flew by the trees, nothing but a brown and green blur. Back the way he had come. To the one place that he had always found he could think. But when he reached the God-tree, she stopped so short, he practically ran into himself, if that was at all possible, and knocked himself down.

It looked like it had never been touched. The grass was undisturbed, there were no holes or cracks in the ground, there were even flowers swaying cheerfully. He walked to the God-tree, a bit more respectively than he had in the past. The tree was protecting this area, and those who were in its small clearing. He slowly sat down on the roots of the tree. Trying to relax, he leaned back and closed his eyes.

'_What should I do?'_

0o0o0o0

"Omigod! That is the coolest necklace I have ever seen! "

"Did your Grandpa get it for you? Do you think He could get one for me?"

"Does it mean anything? I mean, he does like stuff that's supposed to protect you from weird stuff…"

"Look at all the detailing!"

"How did they do that?"

"Maybe a new laser did it, it must have been really, really expensive!"

"Could you ask your grandpa if he could order one for me? I can pay for the shipping too!"

sigh

"SHUT UP, PLEASE." All of Kagome's curious friends became immediately silent. "No," Kagome continued, My Grandpa didn't get it for me, I got it from a…friend…and I don't know if it's supposed to do anything for you. I bet it does. But I haven't figured it out yet. And no, my Grandpa wouldn't be able to order one for you, sorry. I would love you all to have one, but _I_ don't even know where it came from."

'_Friend…I have a tree that is a friend…that is the weirdest thing to ever happen to me, calling a tree that. But I do not know where it came from…other than in the tree…"_

She walked along, a little ahead of her friends toward her English class. She was suddenly stopped.

"Hey Kagome! Glad to see you're better! Do you want to come with me after school? I'm taking your advice…I think that it's a good idea, I mean, how weird it must be to live in a city without even knowing how to get around very well or what's in it?"

"No, Hojo, I'm really sorry, but my mom asked me to go home tonight, she's going to go grocery shopping, and I need to make dinner and watch Souta."

"Oh, okay…we'll miss hanging out with you…" He turned to leave, walking back down the hall when the little freshman came over, and started talking animatedly to him. All of Kagome's friends looked at her funny. That's when she realized she was smiling. She turned and ducked into the classroom, ready to start another day.

0o0o0o0

Across 500 years, Inuyasha woke with a start. He hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep. He seemed to be calmer and readier to take on the day. First thing…he had to find the others…he shifted. Oka-ay…everyone else, but not one little runt that was still sound asleep, leaning against his side. Now he defiantly didn't know what to do, stand up and risk him telling Kagome and getting her more upset hith him, or…what? He never really considered it before.

So he poked it.

"Wake up, runt. What are you doing out here, anyway?" Shippō jerked awake at this. Hopping up, he answered in wide-eyed fear, "I don't know, I came out to find you, but I couldn't wake you up no matter what, and when I tried to smack you on the shoulder, I couldn't touch you. So I just sat down to wait for you to wake up." He shut his eyes tight and waited for the worst.

"You mean you couldn't hit me?" Shippō opened one eye to see Inuyasha turning around and looking at the God-tree a little skeptically. Shippō sighed, relieved. He wasn't going to hit him.

"Waiiit…you were trying to hit me?" Shippō gulped. He suddenly found himself looking at the ground a few feet down. Inuyasha had him by the tail.

"Brat," he said, then dropped him. Stalking off, Inuyasha headed toward the village, Shippō at his heels.

0o0o0o0

Later in the day, Kagome finally made it home. She was tired, but she actually understood some of the Math now. Everything else was easy, but math she just never had seemed to catch up with when she was time traveling. She had asked the teacher to help her, and he had not only wlaked her through the problems during lunch, but after school for another forty-five minutes. She had finally started to understand, thanked him, and left. She didn't want to take up too much of his time, he had to go home to his family too.

And, on the plus side, most of her homework was done. She figured that she could finish up with the rest of her subjects then go and check on Miroku and Sango, see how their injuries were. So she spread out her homework on the kitchen table, after glancing at the pictures again. She sincerely hoped that her mom didn't put anything up in the bathroom, seeing the system. Food things in the kitchen…probably family moments in the living room. She'd hate to see a picture of a midget her smiling up at the camera sitting on the too-big toilet, supporting herself on the seat with her tiny hands, trying not to fall in.

Shaking her head, she sat down and started scribbling. She had an essay for language, an extra credit for math (her teacher had refused to help her with that one) and a short page of questions for history. In all, it wasn't a very big load, but it wasn't small either.

Munching an apple a half-hour later, she walked out into the bright sunshine with her pack on her back. She wasn't sure yet what she would do when she had to face Inuyasha, but she would have to find out when she go to that point. But right now, her concern was for her injured friends.

* * *

Announcer: Well, what do we have here? The storm that seemed to be hovering over the profile of Kaikie has seemed to have moved on. In fact I do believe that there are happy little people down there, sunbathing and floating around in a shallow pool that's as big as a room, but no deeper three feet…she seems to have odd tastes…call that weird. But things are looking sunny now, so it's on to you, Bob, with the other news.

Bob: Reports coming up all over fanfiction land that Kaikie is in a very good mood, I do believe the cause of this is this very last chapter. She has been saying that she is very happy with it, and glad that she could dig herself out of her hole. She is also oddly pleased with the chapter title…well, to each her own. This is Bob, signing out.

Hey everyone! The reports are correct! But what they forgot to mention was I worked somewhere around 2-2 ½ hours on this chapter: ) : ) Maybe 3…can't really remember…

Tell me what you think, and no matter how off the wall, I like to hear ideas…I need 'em!

Kaikie


	18. New Old Friends

Crap. All that in the front of the last chapter about how I knew how to dig myself out, and I can't remember…Grrrrrrrr!!!! O well…I do know that it wasn't gonna be for a while yet anyway, so I'm good.

Note: I do not know what kind of language or variation of language that Kaede uses for her prayers, so I'm just going to call it Old Japanese…Kinda like Old English. It sounds more eloquent. If this is wrong (As I know it most likely is,) and someone could please tell me what it is, I would appreciate it. Even if you're reading this story and I've go 3,062 chapters done. Thank you. (By the way, that's an exaggeration.)

And, without further ado,

Chapter 18: New Old Friends 

Light…swirling around…shifting patterns floating through the blackness. Funny, once you got used to something, you never really appreciated it anymore. The shifting blue lights of the well were floating almost mystically around her. Watching, once again in wonder, she saw them slowly tense and fade away as she reached to other era. Climbing over the wooden structure, she glanced around. Nope. Nobody here.

Now, hopefully she didn't run into anyone on her way to the village that she really didn't want to see. For that matter, she hoped not in the village either. All she wanted to do was get supplies to Sango and Miroku, their injuries were healing fast, but she still worried over them. She didn't really want to have a huge confrontation or anything of the sort. Heading off, she left the well and it's clearing behind.

A figure emerged out of the woods. Staring critically down the well, they assessed the area then darted back into the woods, disappearing the way Kagome had gone.

Kagome suddenly stopped she felt…something…but nothing at the same time. It was if she felt a sudden urge. She turned. What the heck. She had a lot of time. She wasn't even expected, so if she were later, nobody would notice. Walking down a very un-used path, she came out at the god-tree. Nothing there, but she walked up to it anyway. Sitting down, she leaned back into the tree.

'Comfortable…' 

She closed her eyes and relaxed completely. She drifted off.

Welcome, little one… 

'Wha-?'

_I am very flattered you think of me as your friend. Thank you._

'Umm…you're welcome?'

_Thank you for coming. There are a few things I want to discuss with you._

'But what if-'

_Do not worry about attacks. As long as you remain near me, you cannot be harmed in any way._

'You're…you're the-'

_God-tree. Yes._

'But why now? I've been here before and I have been injured.'

_Because the circle is now complete. You are connected to the future. The reason you can travel through time is because you are connected to the jewel, which is connected to the past. You are also connected to Inuyasha, who is from the past. He is connected to you because of the necklace he wears. He is also connected to me because he spent 50 years trapped here. The missing link was to connect me to you, so the circle could be completed. The answer: the necklace you wear. It protects you in the past and the future._

'Umm…so I'm connected to you by being connected to Inuyasha and through this necklace?'

_Glad you understood. Many would have not. But there's more. Kikyo's bow that you received when she attacked you was also made of my wood. When it was destroyed on her funeral pyre, it came back to me. She was holy enough then to wield it. But now, the bow would reject her. She does not belong in this dimension. This is also why you received an arrow. When you freed Inuyasha, the arrow vanished. The arrow also returned to me. I was able to give them back to you to defend yourself and Inuyasha against Kikyo._

'Wait. You said Kikyo isn't holy enough to wield the bow. You talk like she's still alive…well, dead-alive.'

_It takes more than one shot to destroy such hatred. I do not know if she survived or died, but if she did, she will probably try again. She believed that she alone could kill Naraku. She knew you were powerful, just as much or more than she was, but she believed that you do not have control over your power. She is right in this assumption. You should start training. It may save your life. But now Kikyo knows that you do have enough power, and if controlled, could kill Naraku more easily than she ever could, and you could also easily kill her._

'B-b-but…Naraku's dead…right?'

_Naraku is too sly to be only killed once. He has lost the jewel shard, it's true, but he had tapped so much into it, transferring the power, even if it's only temporary, into other objects. You may have killed him once, but he will not die so easily._

'My head hurts. Kikyo might still be alive, Naraku certainly is, and anything of you that's destroy ends back with you.'

_Correct. There is one exception. The necklace will always return to you. If it's lost, eaten, burned, or stolen, it will return. But please try not to lose it. For as long as it is not in you're possession, I am not connected to you._

'I'll try.'

_Dear, it's very late. You should get going. Well, you should at least wake up. Someone's freaking out about you right now. Just one thing. Do you know how to speak in Old Japanese?_

'Not to well, but I know how…'

_Good. Learn more. Learn how to use prayers as Kaede does, and leaves as Miroku. You will find it extremely easy. Now, you should wake up, honey. Don't be startled when you do, it's only Inuyasha._

* * *

She opened her eyes.

Whoa.

Creepy.

All she saw was another set of eyes.

Golden-amber. The eyes backed off. Not showing that she was surprised, she slowly stood up. Turning around, facing the God-tree, she stretched out her arms and did something that she wouldn't have believed herself to ever do. She hugged the tree. She seemed to sense that if the tree had arms it would hug her back. She then backed away and formally bowed to it. Turning, she stared back toward the village.

The whole time, she never uttered a word.

She seemed to feel Inuyasha's gaze following her, puzzled beyond words.

"Sorry about-" she quietly muttered, unable to. There was a pause, then she felt rather than heard Inuyasha stand up and walk quickly to catch up with her. They walked toward the village in a silence that wasn't easy, but not uncomfortable either. Inwardly, Kagome sighed. It was the same every time. They would be extra careful around each other for a little over a day, then be back to normal. Oh well. She had made a promise to stay, and she was going to keep it.

* * *

Announcer: Well, as we see, there is still some happy people swimming in the giant 3-ft deep swimming pool, and the sun is shinning all over the rolling green fields full of happy flowers in Kaikie's profile. The weather looks like it may hold up for a while, only a few scattered clouds around the sky. These could easily be cleaned up by reviews, the crazy-cloud-fighting-sunny thingys. Now, back to you, Bob.

Bob: Well, we have some interesting news today! There is a new landowner in fanfiction! Her Name is Kai'uri Something or other…I can't think of it right now…But she has promised some crazy stories. She likes to pick on characters, and has already started a story called **Bottomless**. You all need to check. It. OUT! (crazy dramatic football crescendo music and cheering.) Anyway, Kaikie apologizes to you all and is wondering if you would like more chapters, Smaller, or less chapters, longer (she doesn't know if she can really pull that off) or just leave it as it is…

This is Bob, signing off.

Kaikie: Kai'uri, my awesomest and eccentric-ittyist friend on Fanfiction, this chapter is for you :) (Do you think I should have myself come into the story, or not? I do have ideas…)


	19. Presence

It's really sad. You can see how much I've progressed in writing this story. I personally think my first chapters sucked, but then again, that's my personal opinion… 

Disclaimer: sigh I, do not, THANKFULLY own Inuyasha, I would _destroy_ the whole series.

**Chapter19: Presence**

There was an odd feeling in the group. Only part of this was from Kagome and Inuyasha's awkwardness around each other. Nooo…they had gotten used to that _long_ ago. This was a feeling of general unease… Something far greater was wrong, and it was near them, at this moment. Everyone seemed to sense it, but couldn't explain it, or call the attention of this feeling they had to one another. They all knew, and they all knew that they all knew.

Sango was polishing up her various weapons, visible and hidden, along with restocking poisons and replacing frayed rope with new. Trying to make it seem casual, just a run-through, you know, never know when they might head off and need something when they were shard-hunting: ) … --' …Not really working…

Miroku was polishing and restocking as well, but with a little more seriousness. He always needed to be prepared. Everyone should know that. No matter what.

Kagome was writing a list of medical supplies that were needed to fill up her box again. After a little bit of this, she stood up.

"Well, it appears that nobody really wants to go anywhere today, so I figured I could stock up on the more normally un-replaced medical supplies that we hopefully never need, but might anyway find a use for. So I'm going to be right back, all the stuff I need I have at home, so I won't have to run to a store."

Sango and Miroku looked up.

"Sure," agreed Sango. "How long do you expect to be gone?"

"Oh, no more than a half hour," Kagome smiled back. "It hopefully won't take me _too_ long to find everything."

"Can I come with?! Please? I promise to be good?" Shippō begged for all he was worth. Kagome sighed.

"I guess so, seeing as it's a short trip." Relenting as she scooped up the small kistune.

"Thank you very much Kagome," Shippō used his most polite voice. Kagome snickered and ruffled his hair a little. She put him down and stepped outside. Glancing around, she began to carefully walk down the path towards the well, alert as she could get.

"Where are you going?" She sighed, knowing this was coming.

"I need to go and get more medical supplies for the main kit I keep at Keade's. I won't be gone for very long, only about a half-hour." She looked up at his face. She was only a little surprised. He didn't seem as angry. A little, yes, but everything else was unreadable.

"Only a half-hour?"

"I promise. No longer. I have Shippō with me, too, so he can doubly make sure I come back on time." He didn't look too convinced, so she decided to take it up a notch. "Here. Shippō," she addressed him, "If you help me remember to get back in a half-hour, I'll give you a whole box of pocky sticks." At this, Shippō's eyes widened and he gleefully promised.

"Of course! Wow! A whole box…just to remind Kagome to come back on time…" he started muttering about it as Inuyasha raised his eyebrow.

"There. Now he won't leave me alone. I'll be back in an hour without fail."

"But…" he trailed off, glancing around. "There's something…" At loss for words, he just looked hopelessly at her.

"I know. I can kinda feel it too. Miroku and Sango as well." Not reassured, he glared at the ground.

"Well, here," she added, taking off the watch she had put on this morning. She normally didn't wear it. They really didn't have too much use for time shard-hunting. She pressed a couple buttons before handing the watch to him. "It's set to start beeping in forty minutes. If I'm not here when that happens, press this button, and if you want, go through the well. But be careful not to press any buttons before then, or it might mess up." He nodded and followed her to the well. Neither were aware of the presence who had heard everything. A little confused at what would beep, and why you would need to press a button or whatever, refrained from peeking around their hiding place. All was well…

At the well, Inuyasha watched Kagome jump through…the blue glow enveloping her and Shippō completely.

He looked down at the watch…

36:45…44…43…42…41…

* * *

SORRY!!! REALLY SHORT CHAPTER, I KNOW…but I sooooo wanted to stop it there. I actually am starting on the next chapter, hoping to have it written TONIGHT, and when you review…I shall post! Prob. No earlier than, say, Tuesday (or possibly Monday night)…unless I get a review within the next culpa minutes…

I own the Manga, The Manga-Manga…not in color, not the one that's backwards and looks like still frames from the anime. In this, you can actually compare the first book drawings to the say…28th, and SEE the difference, as if they were drawn as you read them…do you see what I mean? The characters are developed into a comfortable drawing style…(also I think they look better…they don't have such long faces and pointy chins…maybe not in the first book, but still….)

**Interesting fact: **Ayame is NOT mentioned, as far as I can tell. Same with the two priestesses who guard Tsubaki and create the giant replicas of Inuyasha and Kagome. As for Ayame, can anyone tell me when her story is mentioned…near some big event that would be anywhere…you know, like next to a big battle or such??

Now, the presence…do you think you know who or what it could be?? I'll try to not mention any giveaway characteristics, or mention any names for at least the next chapters…see if you can guess who it is!!!

R&R&Guess: )

Kaikie


	20. Count Down

Disclaimer: sigh I, do not, THANKFULLY own Inuyasha, I would _destroy_ the whole series.

**Chapter 20: Count down**

Watching the device in his hands, Inuyasha didn't notice another figure dart to the well as he left. Looking down into the portal, they saw something that astounded them.

Nothing.

That was it. Nothing. Now their suspicions were confirmed. Glancing back toward the path the hanyou had taken, they double-checked before lightly jumping in afterwards. A dull thud could be heard seconds later as they hit the floor. Then, the shifting of dirt could barely be heard breaking the silence.

* * *

Reaching into the cupboard, Kagome withdrew a large clear box. After consulting her list many times while rooting around the box, she found all that was needed. Then, turning to her backpack, she began to pack.

A note to any guy in the world…past, present, or future. Never open a girl's belongings. A good example is her purse. Never EVER go through a woman's purse. Not because of the major yelling you'll have to endure…or even what you might find, but because the simple fact is this: A girl's purse is like a void. You can fit much more than seemingly physically possible into such a small contraption. And the bad news is this: You shall never ever be able to replace everything as it was before. It's like girls can control this void.

So, working her womanly magic on the backpack, she was able to fit all the items into the bag that had been spread over the counter. Including the new medical supplies and boxes of pocky sticks.

Looking at the clock on the wall, she set out in search of a little kistune. Thinking of where he might be, she glanced in all the rooms, before finding one that's lights were turning off.

Then on.

And off again.

Aaaand on.

"Shippō…stop with the lights please."

"Okay Kagome! Oh, that's right. We need to be back on time-can I have my pocky now?" he ran the last parts together.

"No, Shippō, I'll give them to you later. Let's go, though." She turned and headed to the kitchen again. It was a school day, so Souta was gone, Grandpa was working in the store, and her mom was grocery shopping. So she left a note on the table, telling everyone she had been there and everyone was fine.

Gathering up the bag and Shippō, she walked back to the well house. She was cutting it close. Sitting on the well and swinging her legs over, she got ready for the drop. Bracing herself, she leaned forward, and slid into the black abyss.

The blue lights surrounded her. She watched them again. Once more realizing the calm softness of it all. She was drifting down, appreciating the moment.

CRACK.

It was if she was pushed forward into a wall. Falling backwards, she landed on the bottom of the well. Shippō was jarred off of her shoulder. She landed with a thud. Looking up, she only dimly saw the top of the well. Then she noticed the ladder. It was one of those small flexible metal ladders that hang down off of a structure. Her mom had forced her grandpa to install it soon after her adventures started.

"No…"

* * *

MWAHAHAHA!!! I love being evil!!! I love them damned cliff hangers!!!

I know everyone says this, but please review. We get a special stats page that lets us know how many people read our chapters…not just the story as a whole. So could you please review? Maybe I'll post the chapter I have written…

Also…This took me TOO LONG to figure out, so I'm going to mention this…If you really like a story, you can put it on something called Alert. This goes for either Story or Author. (But if you have it on Author, you don't need it on story too…) You get a wonderful email that lets you know if an author posts a new chapter. But you have to kinda be a member : )

See Ya Later!

Kaikie


	21. Trapped

And, to those of you who are reading, this is another short chapter, but I'm just clearing up a few facts.

Disclaimer: sigh I, do not, THANKFULLY own Inuyasha, I would _destroy_ the whole series.

**Chapter 21: Trapped**

"No… It has to work… It's always worked… What do I do?!"

Thud.

Thud Thud.

"Nooo…"

Hopelessly climbing up the ladder again, Kagome pitched herself off, backwards. Once again, she hit the invisible wall.

"Oww…" Bruised and battered. She climbed up once again and sat on the edge of the well. What was she going to do? The well. Shut.

'_I didn't think it would shut itself so early. I didn't finish my job. I didn't collect all the shards. I didn't get to say…goodbye… I won't be able to see anyone again…'_ her eyes started shimmering, tears hanging onto her bottom lashes. _'Sango…Miroku…Kirara…'_ her fists clenched as the tears tumbled over, running down her face. _'…Inuyasha…'

* * *

_

Beepbeepbeep.

Beepbeepbeep.

Beepbeepbeep.

Bee-

…

'Okay Kagome. You promised to come. You aren't here, so now I have to be inconvenienced to come and get you.'

He leapt lightly onto the rim of the old structure.

'Here goes…' 

…

On both sides of time, someone jumped into the well.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome wailed as she plummeted again, entering the blue light once more. Through her tears, she saw a figure come closer to her. Red. Silver.

"INUYASHA!" she cried again. She reached out her hand, Fingers spread up and apart, reaching. She saw the confused look on his face. Time seemed to slow.

"No…" she whispered as she felt the force of the wall slowly come into play. They seemed so close now, only feet apart. She never looked away from his eyes.

* * *

On the other side, Inuyasha was confused. Why was she crying? How come she seemed to be yelling, and yet he couldn't hear her? Why couldn't he smell her tears? Why did she seem hopeless? She reached out her hand, as if she were drowning and wanted help. That was when he felt it. Something stopping and slowing him. He looked up at Kagome, startled.

The force had stopped him. Now it seemed to be pushing him backwards.

"KAGOME!" he shouted, her disappearing as he flew away from her, backwards in time. The blast to force was so great, he flew up and out of the well. Crashing on the other side, he landed flat on his face. Turning his head, he saw the well, scarred and old with age. The portal that had, for a few years, brought Kagome to the past. Now it wouldn't work.

Damn. How was everyone else gonna take this?

"Ka-kagome?" a wavy voice called down the tunnel. "Kagome?" Sounding more sure, Shippō called again. Leaping off into the dark, he landed with a little Th-thump. He looked up at Kagome, who was sitting on the ground. She had tears running down her face, and seemed to be staring through the wall in front of her. She reached out, lightly touching the wall with just her fingertips.

"Inuyasha, Shippō. We were both here, at the same time. Traveling through the well. But that didn't help. He couldn't get through either. We should go inside. It's dark down here." She turned and started climbing, talking all the while. "Yes. I should do my homework. Good idea, huh? But I should probably make us something to eat. Not ramen. The packages in the cupboard are Inuyasha's." She picked up Shippō, who had climbed up right behind her. "He would be mad. I don't want to have to sit him. I really don't like to sit him. It must be painful." She continued mumbling until she got into the house.

The note was still on the table. Carefully picking it up, she didn't comprehend a single word she had written. Slowly, she tore it up. Smaller and smaller pieces fell to the table and floor. Shippō watched with sadness. The paper falling like snow.

"Lunch!" Suddenly whipping around, she started clanging pots and pans onto the counter and stove. Ingredients appearing from cupboards and shelves. She was too busy to notice her surroundings.

Thankfully, her mom was the first into the room.

"Hello, Shippō. It's so nice to see you again. What _is_ Kagome doing? Why aren't you two back in the feudal ages?"

"We…we…" Shippō choked, trying to say it. But it seemed like saying it would make it official. "We couldn't." He stopped. If he went onward, he would break down.

"Couldn't what, Shippō?" A hand appeared on his back, comforting him. He trembled.

"Get back…" he whispered.

* * *

Now you know NOBODY can get through the well, even if they timed it. Sorry.

Okiay dokiay. I decided that updating faster was a better than a real long chapter, seeing as I've been wanting to this whole weekend. If you're bored with this, don't worry, new intrigues are coming. Or we could just kill them all off.

Dead people don't cause trouble…right?

Kaikie


	22. END

**IMPORTANT:** Last chapter (kinda). Sorry, but I really think this certain story sucks. So I'm going to make this like "Book One." …or something like that… So the rest of the story is in the next story I write. The set will be called Miko's Arrow.

There. Now on with the rest…

**End: Torn Apart**

The days seemed to pass swiftly on both sides of the well. Shippō learned to give himself boy legs and make his tail disappear so he could walk around with Kagome.

Kagome, on the other hand, used Shippō almost as an anchor. She took him everywhere. She taught him as much as she could and not confuse the poor little guy. She tried to not think too much about Inu-NO! Don't think!

School was finally bearable. She caught up and started raising her grades. She did, though, have to stay home "sick" once, just so no one would get suspicious about her sudden "health." So she went shopping with Shippō.

On the other side, Inuyasha sulked. At first, he just distanced himself from everybody. But they had a job to do. They needed to carry on collecting shards. So one night, about a week later, he proposed to leave…

"Leave? Are you sure you want to? What if-"

"We need to get back to collecting the shards. We need to do it soon, and we need to protect this village like we always have. We can stay for three more days…but that is it." He took the teeny space of silence that followed to shove as much food into his mouth, an excuse not to talk anymore. Miroku and Sango just looked at each other. Sango sighed sadly and looked into her bowl.

'_A lot can happen in three days…'_ she thought hopefully, yet sadly.

And a lot did happen.

* * *

Read next story!

Did you really think that even though it's the last chapter of this segment of the whole story I was going to let you off without a cliffhanger?

I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS!!

cough well, he-hem anyway…

**Suggestion:** Those of you who have put me on alert, the next chapter won't show up in the new story if you only have this story on Story Alert. If you want that nice little email saying I updated again, I suggest Author Alert.

Farewell and Good luck,

Kaikie

(See ya next story!)…(Which will be soon)…(sooner with reveiws!)


End file.
